


Harry Potter book 2: Amelia's beginning

by Fracturedinnocence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Perspective, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Harry Potter, POV Original Character, Plot Twists, different point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Fracturedinnocence
Summary: Amelia is an orphaned first year with a mysterious past, kept safely locked away by her family. But when she goes to Hogwarts for the first time, she learns more about herself andThe skeletons in her family's closet more than she ever expected...Will she persue her birthright, or stay hidden?(I do not own The Harry Potter series. I also used some words from the actual book to make it more authentic. I do not own those either)





	1. the hogwarts letter

The boy who lived. I've heard a lot about him. In the papers, on posters, from gossiping witches and wizards... But I had never seen him before this day. I honestly thought he was a big joke. But then there was a day, I would actually meet him in person. He may have been famous for his story, but this, was mine. This was The day... I went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The day I received my Hogwarts letter, was a shocking one. My uncle was so enthusiastic about it and couldn't wait for the day I went. He said he met his best mates there. I've only seen them in photos in his old albums. he talked about them a lot and his adventures with them... But Uncle said they went away and never could see them again, he never said why... Anywho, uncle gladly helped me pick out the things I needed in Diagon alley. I wasn't ever allowed to leave the house without protection from My uncle, so I was just excited to get out of the house. He never said why, mind you. He only said "it's for your protection. dangerous people are out there." He always acted like I was wanted for a murder spree or something!

We were in one of the crowded shops of Diagon alley and half-way through shopping as uncle was checking off the list of school supplies that came with my Hogwarts letter. Curious, I spotted two young boys admiring the new nimbus 2001 broomstick through the window of quality broomstick supplies across the street. They were roughly a year older than me. one had wild soot-black hair that looked like he didn't care to brush it this morning. His clothes were loose, heavy and twice the size of his thin frame, obvious hand-me-downs from someone the size of a troll-- or at the least, Santa Claus. The other boy had vibrant red hair as if his whole head was on fire. He had sort of patchwork clothes, as if they were passed down from generations, almost too poor to acquire new ones. The boys interested me. They seemed different. Strange. But sort of.. Friendly. Maybe they could be my first friends?...

"-Alright, we got the robes, the books.. Next should be the cauldrons- ah ah ah!" My Uncle snapped at me when I accidentally pulled my hood back to see more of the curious boys. I jumped, startled by the sudden sound of his voice and quickly pulled my velvet violet hood back down to cover my face. "What did I tell you about putting the hood down??"

"S-sorry uncle, I was just-.." I bowed my head guiltily, looking to the floor. "I'm sorry

Uncle took a deep sigh and smiled kindly as he usually did. He knelt down to my eye level and rested his rough, scarred hands on my shoulders comfortingly. "Amy. Look at me. " I did as told, my eyes watering with tears when I saw his apologetic face. He spoke softly, a kind fatherly voice that always comforted me when i needed it. "I'm sorry for being so difficult on you. I know you are just curious about the things around you..." He wiped off a rogue tear on my cheek with a smile of longing, but his tired eyes showed sadness and regret. "Like your mother. She was a wild one too. Full of life." My eyes widened in surprise as I sniffled and wiped my nose on the back of my arm. He never talked about my parents! This was one of the extremely rare times he mentioned it. But Why now? "But you know why you have to be hidden, remember?"

I nodded, "for my own protection." I repeated the same old mantra in a boring monotone for the millionth time.

Uncle just chuckled a deep, hearty laugh as he squeezed my arms tenderly and gave a quick, affectionate peck on my forehead, "good girl!" my eyes followed the very tall, scarred man's movements as he shot up confidently, spry and energetic like the young man he was, but his eyes always looked so old and wise in comparison. "How about we finish this list, then get some ice cream, hm?"

My smile brightened, "that sounds wonderful, Uncle!" I exclaimed with a sudden little spring in my step, holding onto uncle's hand and picking up the bag filled with my robes and school books with the other as we walked down the bustling wizarding street.

  
After we finished the list of school items and finished our desserts, we were just about to leave the alley when we passed a massive crowd of chattering exciteable people (mostly middle-aged witches) flooded through flourish and Blotts to nearly bursting at the seams. Curious, we squeezed our way through the crowd to see what was going on. A big poster hovered in the air, it read:

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

A distressed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies .... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . "

A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where this Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. We managed to sneak to the front of the line to get a better view. I noticed that black haired boy and redhead boy I saw earlier was with his entire flaming red haired family standing a few feet across from me.

Gilderoy Lockhart slowly stepped into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty stylish angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

　"Out of the way, there," he snarled at The young redhead boy, stomping on his foot as he moved back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"

The boy mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart obviously heard him. He looked up. He saw The young redhead, and then he saw The black haired boy. He stared, Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter!?"

The crowd parted suddenly, whispering excitedly; Lockhart jumped forward, then seized this boy- er, -Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face turned a nice shade of tomato red as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting the thick smoke over the Vibrant redheads' family, and our direction. I coughed in my fist from the thick smoke.

Once the smoke cleared enough to see, The black haired, glasses wearing boy tried to sidle back over to the family, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

I giggled under my breath. I felt so bad for Harry right now, as he seemed to be very uncomfortable in the spotlight. And I pitied him. I wouldn't think defeating the dark lord as a baby would feel too great either. Especially since he didn't have any say in being 'special'. I also felt a little bad for myself, since THIS arrogant, vain oaf was going to be my dark arts teacher.

"Come on Amelia," uncle said hurriedly as he tensed his jaw, grabbing my hand as we practically ran for the door. He acted like he saw something that scared him. I opened my mouth to say something but I thought better not to. "We have to go. Now." I caught a glimpse of this tall, hook-nosed, long haired blond man dressed in black with a smug boy standing close by who looked like a short haired miniature of the blond. He must've been the reason why my uncle was so frantic.

~~~

We managed to get back to the leaky cauldron with no trouble. But I was still so confused to why my uncle would act so strangely like that. We stood at the giant fireplace. He was the first to go through with floo powder. Not one of my favorite methods of travel, since one wrong word could take you to somewhere far different than where you wanted to go, but it gets by.

With a flash of green fire, uncle disappeared. I scooped up a handful of the dusty powder and got into the fireplace. I saw those strange families again walking by just as I entered. I shrugged disinterredly, then I said where I wanted to go and threw down the dust. In a flash I was transported back to my home. I shook my head lightly to get rid of the brief dizziness I always feel after traveling by floo powder. Once again, not my favorite method of travel.

  
Uncle and I dropped the bags and books and things off into my bedroom in the little corner underneath the dusty window of the small, practically empty bedroom. . I didn't have much, but we got by, and that was enough for me. Auntie was out tonight, so it was just me and my uncle for dinner. Luckily our house elf was good at cooking, cuz Uncle was- let's just say he was cooking challenged.

I took a small bite of my dinner as I sat next to uncle on the wide wooden table. I stirred my plate of food and stared at it dreamily. He seemed to notice. He was pretty good at noticing things out of place.

"It's nothing..." I responded to his inquiry on what was wrong. "It's just.. Why were you so jumpy back in at flourish and Blotts?" I blurted out quickly, my head bowing a bit from snapping impolitely.

He smiled sadly at me, his eyes glittering with that wise compassion and patience he has that could make even the grumpiest animal feel understood and cared for. "Amy, you know there are a lot of bad people in this world," I nodded. "A lot of them don't like... Certain people. You are one of the very special ones, Amelia. And some very untrustworthy people would like to see you, or your family get seriously hurt. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, "yes sir.." I replied in a soft tone like the whisper of a mouse.

"Good." He suddenly froze in thought, his face dropping in a frown, "Amelia?" I hummed in response as I took a sip of my pumpkin juice. "What if... What if You didn't go to hogwarts?" He suggested slowly as if he was walking on thin ice.

"Wh-what?!" I nearly spit out my drink. My entire face drained of color. He knew I'd get upset about this..

"Maybe you're not ready. Like I said, it is a dangerous world out there, I think you should take some time here and don't go to hogwarts." My heart dropped like throwing boulders in water.

I jumped out of my seat, "WHAT?! but-but you promised! I've been looking forward to this all year! You can't do this!" I exclaimed loudly, disappointment cracking in my voice as my throat suddenly became dry.

"I know, I know, but what happens if you get hurt, or worse? I won't be there to save you." Uncle spoke in a calm, assuring, soft-spoken voice, trying to calm me down.

"I'm not a baby anymore, uncle! I don't want to be locked in here and barred away like-like... -a princess trapped in a tower! I want to see whats out there! I want to learn about my world, about my 'gift'!" The silverware on the table began to rattle as my anger increased. the lights shuddered once and awhile. "And I want to do it without hiding who I am!" I smacked the table with my palms hard, pushing my chair back at the same time as I ran upstairs with tears leaking from my eyes just as auntie opened the front door and stepped in, looking quite confused to what happened while I continued running into my room and slamming the door loudly behind me.

Uncle sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He let out a faint chuckle once he saw my aunt step in and set her jacket on the dark wooden table, "she's as passionate as her mother." He stated with a subtle proud smirk.

The woman laughed and kissed uncle's forehead, "--and as stubborn and as brave as her father~" she remarked playfully.

Uncle tugged her down onto his lap and held her close with a longing sigh on his breath, "what am I going to do with her? I don't think hogwarts is safe, since you-know-who is back from the dead.." He shook his head regretfully, "if one of his followers find out--"

"-they won't. They don't even know she exists." She wrapped her Arms around his neck, "I say send her to hogwarts. Dumbledore will be able to watch her and make sure she is safe. She'll be fine. She's brave and smart, and she knows what to do if trouble arises. She's stronger than you think she is~" auntie smiled smugly with a knowing look at him. He nodded in defeat, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I know.. She probably gets it from you." He hummed with a hollow chuckle.

Auntie punched his arm playfully with narrow eyes, "she gets it from all of us, ya bloody idiot~!" she giggled along with him. "She'll be fine. I believe In her." She nodded, sureness in her dark eyes.

Uncle took another exasperated sigh of regret and smiled at the woman's eyes, "I should go tell her she can go then." He eased auntie onto the bench next to him and stood with a slight stretch. "Wish me luck, love. if you hear screams, it's probably her. Or me when she gives me one of her death-grip hugs." He joked as he headed upstairs...

  
~~~~


	2. Arriving at hogwarts

I was so excited my heart nearly exploded out of my chest! I was on platform 9 3/4, at the train station, the loud chugs of the red and golden train beat in rhythm to my enthusiastic heart. Butterflies filled my stomach as I rocked on my heels. Uncle kneeled down to my height and gave me a big bone-crushing hug, "I'll miss you," he said in my ear, "be careful, my little speck."

I nodded with a giggle at the nickname, "I will, I promise!" My voice cracked as I hugged him tighter, breathing in his familiar comforting scent of wood chips and fresh grass. "I'll miss you too." My heart hurt for leaving my uncle for the first time, even though I'd see him for Christmas and summer break, it still made me feel sad. The train whistled loudly for last call. "Ooh! I have to go! Don't forget to take your potions uncle!"

"Hehe I won't, love. Good luck." I gave him a big kiss on his scruffy cheek and ran onto the train as quick as I could, handing the conductor my ticket.

"Bye, little specks.. Please stay safe.." Uncle mumbled under his breath as he waved goodbye, the train slowly moving with rolls of steam coating the station floor like a low hanging fog.

As soon as we left the station and I changed into my robes, I looked around for a compartment. Most of them were full, because I was a little late getting on the train, but I had some optimism that I'd find one. It felt so weird to be without my uncle or (soon-to-be) aunt. It felt Like I was lost, but found at the same time. I stopped when I saw this girl with big curly brown hair sitting by herself, reading the Hogwarts, a history schoolbook. I gently slid the door open and knocked on the frame to not startle her.

"Excuse me," I said, "may I sit here? Everywhere else is pretty full." I chuckled nervously.

The girl put her book down and gestured to sit with a cheerful welcome, "Of course! You must be a first year! Please, sit!" I sat down apprehensively across from her, feeling very awkward and unsure, considering this was practically the first time I've ever had a conversation with- ... Well, anyone!

"I'm hermione Granger. It's nice to meet new first years. I'm a second year if it wasn't obvious. What's your name?" She inquired quickly, almost like a speedy know-it-all rabbit.

I became flustered by her sudden question. I wasn't used to being asked my name before. "uh uh.. I'm- A-Amelia.." I stammered shyly, acting as if I didn't know my own name.

"That's a lovely name." She said with a half smile as she bookmarked her book, then glanced out the window for a moment. I copied her in curiosity. "my friends, Ron and Harry were supposed to be here... I wonder where they are?" I shrugged in reply. She suddenly turned to me. "Why do you wear that hood?" My eyes widened, I was aghast at the surprise question. I didn't even remember I had it up! It had become habit after a long time, so I must've put it up unconsciously.

Dreading answering the question-, a soft skreeeeesh sound suddenly came from my right and I quickly whipped my head round to see what it was, at the same time relieved that it took the focus off me. The redhead's (who I just now knew to be Ron-) Siblings opened the sliding compartment door. the little red haired girl who was a first year like me, and her two tall brothers who seemed to be fiddling secretively with some candies.

"Hermione, have you seen Ron?" The girl asked in an annoyed sort of voice.

Hermione shook her head, "no, I thought he was with you?" She replied curiously.

The short 11 year old groaned heavily in pure frustration and rolled her eyes, "ughh, that stupid brother of mine! Well if you see him, could you give him this? Mum said he forgot it in the car." The little girl handed Hermione a big maroon sweater with the letter 'R' on it.

"Ugh, they always get into trouble." Hermione Groaned in frustration and said with a nod, "I will, Ginny. Thanks."

The little redhead walked down the corridor of the train as one of her brothers called out to her. "Ginny. There's a REASON Ron 'forgot'!" He joked with a big mischievous grin. ("Shut up!")

The other brother who held the weird candies looked at me and made a friendly wave at me, and introduced himself, "you must be one of the newbies right? I'm Fred, this is George! Nice hood! Unless you're hiding cuz you're you-know-who in disguise or something." I waved back like a shy little mouse, slinking back into the corner of my seat.

"Why would he impersonate a kid, he's dead! Think Fred, ya bloody idiot!" George exclaimed with a light smack on the back of his brother'ss head.

"Ya never know George! weird things happen everyday." Fred remarked and nodded matter-of-factly as he rubbed the back of his neck where George smacked him.

"Anyways, we gotta get back to business!" George rubbed his hands together wickedly as if he was a fairy tale witch concocting a potion for Snow White.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "what are you up to?" She asked with a regretful sigh, afraid of the answer as she already began to rub her temple. I tilted my head in interest, my eyes glittering with fascination.

"Glad you asked, miss granger!" Fred exclaimed proudly and showed her the candies, "this is our own special recipe! We're going to give them to some of the naive first years, then sit back and watch the fireworks~" he chuckled wickedly.

"--or smoke..." Said George.

"--or balloons.." Added Fred.

"-or sprouting leaves and twigs!" They said at the same time in excitement as they looked at each other. They cleared their throats and dropped their faces to serious ones, containing their excitement. "Oh but not you, hood girl. You're alright!--" Fred smiled at me.

"Yeah, we like you! You seem fun! And you haven't tried to stop us yet, soooo.." George finished his brother sentence, "see you at dinner ladies!" The two bowed melodramatically with a elegant wave of their hands, then reverted back to their giddy childish selves and tiptoed out of view.

I smiled with a silent chuckle. "I like them. They seemed nice." Hermione rolled her eyes again, then opened her book and continued to read. Her fat orange tabby jumped onto her book and settled there as if claiming the seat permanently. I stared out the window, enjoying the view of the setting sun and fluffy clouds melting into the grassy hillsides. A few times I saw a cloud in the sky that was oddly shaped like a car, but it disappeared after a few quick moments.

We soon arrived at Hogwarts castle, and by merlins beard was it wonderful! The castle was all black with outlines and shadows cast onto them from the illuminated windows of the castle. It looked like something out of a famous painting. After we walked up those cold stone steps and into the great hall, Me and the other first years were so awestruck by the hovering candles above the enchanted ceiling that looked like the night sky. Four large tables were filled with delicious looking food, some I've never even seen before!

us first years stood in a line to get sorted by the sorting hat. We were all visibly nervous, and I even held my new friend Ginny Weasley's hand to comfort each other from our anxiousness. When we glanced at the Weasley brothers over at the Gryffindor table (who was cheering extra loudly and rooting for us to the point of making us so embarrassed) at least we were distracted and amusedfor a bit. Then it was Ginny's turn after a few names were called and chosen. I patted her back comfortingly and whispered "good luck" to her. After all, how bad could it be?

GRYFFINDOR!! The sorting hat cried. I clapped proudly and grinned as Ginny hopped down. I saw the relief wash over her face like a waterfall. When professor mcgonagal called my name the color in my face drained as fast as the smile got smacked off my face. It just now hit me from sitting on this rickety wooden stool that everyone was looking at me. It made my stomach turn. I felt sick. My hands were shaking nervously. I just hoped it was a good house. At the very least I didn't have to take off my hood.

"Aaaah.. This mind seems very familiar... Smart.. Kind.. But much too courageous for a Ravenclaw." The sorting hat's gravelly voice mumbled to me so only I could hear. "You have a dark corner of your mind... Are you related to the riddles perhaps?"

I shook my head. "No..? Hmm.. Something bad seemed to happen in your life that scarred you, I can see it right here... But you can't remember what it was, correct? Hmmm I don't believe you'd be right in ravenclaw, but slytherin maybe...? Your blood didn't want that either... Tsk tsk, poor dear... I'd have to say..." I gulped thickly, " you belong in..." The suspense was killing me. Please just say it!-- "GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor table roared with enthusiastic pride once they heard of another Gryffindor member joined their table. I sighed in relief as I took my place between Ginny Weasley and a grumpy looking Hermione granger who's mind appeared to be on other things other than celebration right now. I did wonder for a brief moment what the sorting hat said, but I quickly dismissed it.

I ate my weight in food that night and was stuffed to bursting as I heavily walked up the confusing moving staircase to our hidden dormitory, staying close behind the Gryffindor group so I wouldn't get lost. The other first years near me were wary and well overstuffed as well. After a few minutes of hearing the password, (I had to quickly write it on my hand to remember) and staring in awe of the lovely red and gold Gryffindor common room, I finally got settled into the girl's dormitory. I unpacked some things and tried to get adjusted to the strange new living conditions I've never experienced before.

As soon as I jumped onto my comfortable bed to settle my stomach from dinner, I heard a loud commotion coming from downstairs. With a soft irritated sigh (since I literally JUST sat down, but maybe this was common and something I had to get used to) I stood up and walked downstairs to the common room to see what was going on. Ginny's brother Ron, and that black haired, glasses wearing boy, -Harry Potter, stepped into the common room. They looked horribly beaten up and shaken, and just as confused as I was about the cheering. The older students patted the boys' backs victoriously and praised them as if they just saved a whole village. I overheard a lot of the students say something about crashing a flying car...?

WAIT A SECOND. I smacked my forehead in oblivious realization as it hit me. That cloud I saw flying in the air wasn't a cloud at all! It was a real car, and these imbeciles were driving it!! I shook my head in shame of myself for not figuring out, but at the same time smirked to myself at the ridiculousness of it. Even in this bizarre magical world, flying a Muggle car to Hogwarts was still in the top ten of crazy.

My eyes wandered to Hermione Who was standing on the sidelines and wow did she look furious at the two. I waved casually to her then turned and walked right back up to my dormitory. Call me weird for not getting so excited about two students driving a car to school (no matter how rare it might've been) but I really didn't care. I didn't see Harry Potter as special as everyone did. He just didn't seem that great to me. He seemed like a normal kid who just wanted to be normal.. Like me.

Anyways, I've had enough excitement for one day and I was more concerned about sleep, since I was so tired from the long journey here. I stretched my arms with a yawn and curled up into my bed. I forgot to take my robes off, but I didn't care and just crashed in exhaustion right there. I wonder what tomorrow will be like, I thought, right before sleep overtook me....


	3. First day of class

  
The next morning was alright. I woke up early as I usually did, put on my robes, turned up my hood (everyone still looked at me like I was crazy) then went down to the great hall. I had some breakfast, and introduced myself to a few new people at my table and said hi to the ones I met yesterday. Fortunately I was _much_ less awkward than I was the other day.

"-do you have _ANY_ idea why the barrier would be closed?" I asked Ron Weasley and Harry Potter who sat across from me. They looked tired and quite out of it. Hermione granger, (who sat a foot next to me) was still pretty furious at the boys, hiding behind one of her big schoolbooks.

"No... It never closes!-" Ron shook his head in thought. He raised an eyebrow at me as I nibbled on a piece of toast, "--wait, who are you again?"

I Noticed, out of the corner of my eye, hermione stifled a snort obviously intended toward Ron. "Oh, uh sorry. I'm Amelia. Or Amy if you'd like." I said with a sheepish lopsided smile and reached over to shake his hand, careful to avoid the plates of food and goblets between us.

Harry gave an abrupt half nod in acknowledgement while Ron spoke quickly to get the introductions out of the way and back To business, "Ron Weasley. This is my friend Harry Potter, and that grouchy Bookworm is Hermione Granger."

I nodded, "I've met her before. And I've also met your sister Ginny, and your twin brothers. They're nice." I replied kindly.

"Pfft try living with them.." Ron grumbled under his breath.

Harry and I had only just started scooping up porridge and takings the first bite when, suddenly there was a rushing sound overhead, hundreds of owls poured in like a heavy storm, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville’s head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione’s jug, spraying us all with milk and feathers.

“Errol!” said Ron, pulling the disheveled owl out by his feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp bright red envelope in his beak. “Oh, no—” Ron gasped.

“It’s all right, he’s still alive,” I said, prodding Errol gently with the tip of my finger. Hermione did the same.

“It’s not that—it’s that.”

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. Harry and Hermione looked at it as if it was an ordinary letter, but Ron, Neville and I were looking at it as though staring at a live grenade.

“What’s the matter?” said Harry.

“She’s—she’s sent me a Howler,” said Ron faintly.

“You’d better open it, Ron,” said Neville in a timid whisper. “It’ll be worse if you don’t. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and”—he gulped—“it was horrible.”

Harry looked from our petrified faces to the red envelope. “What’s a Howler?” he said.

I didn't have to be told twice. As soon as Harry asked, I flinched and hid halfway under the table, my eyes just peering out over the table like an alligator in the water. I saw Ron’s whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

“Open it,” I heard Neville urge. “It’ll all be over in a few minutes—”

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol’s beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. I pressed my flat palms onto my full ears. A split second later, a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.  
“—STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—”

The plates and spoons rattled and shook on the table, the loud bellows echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen. Neville and I looked at each other from under the table with pained grimaces, since not even plugging our ears like we did could stop the loud screams of the howler.

A ringing silence fell in the room. I cautiously peeked my head out from the table for any sign of relief, and soon enough it was over. I peeled off my hands and I adjusted myself back onto my seat. I turned my eyes towards the boys who got the full blast of the letter. They looked like they just came out of a tornado and an earthquake all in one. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

"Oh my!..." I muttered in surprise. That was the worst howler I've ever heard in my Life!

Hermione closed her Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron’s head. “Well, I don’t know what you expected, Ron, but you—”

“Don’t tell me I deserved it,” snapped Ron.

Harry pushed his porridge away. He looked positively pale with guilt and I had to admit, I felt bad for him and the Weasley family. But I had no time to dwell on this, as Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. I took mine as the others followed and saw we had charms with professor Flitwick. Should be fun!

**~~~**

Charms were alright for beginning classes, though I already knew some of the charms from paying close attention to my uncle and his close friends, but after that was defense against the dark arts and I must say... That. Was the most boring class.  
IN. MY. LIFE.

All Lockhart did was talk about himself and how well we knew his books! It was so idiotic! I would've much rather get beaten to a pulp by the Whomping willow than listen to him talk. Most of the boys in the class looked like they were dozing off. Some looked very attentive and tried to scribble down as much as possible as if everything Lockhart said was going to be on some test. The majority of the girls (except me of course) was fawning and staring dreamily as if they were under an enchantment charm as Lockhart rambled. It was pretty ridiculous in my opinion.

Soon, (but not soon enough) class was over and it was lunchtime. I became more acquainted with the golden trio of Hogwarts, (they were Genuinely surprised I was a first year, because I sounded more mature like a second or third year. Though it's probably because my 12th birthday was coming up in a few months.) I also learned Ron broke his wand and they told me it's been giving him trouble all day. I even witnessed myself that his wand sparked, little puffs of smoke leaking out of the cuts on the wand. Anyways, after eating in the great hall we went outside to the lake, where I met the trio's nemesis Draco Malfoy after hearing an excitable Colin Creevy was taking pictures of Harry. And of course Lockhart showed up. Then class started again. I told my newfound friends it was potions, and Harry and Ron warned me about Snape.  
They said to just keep your head down and don't say anything stupid.  
_"What is considered stupid?" I said.  
"EVERYTHING." Ron replied in a serious, forboding voice._

Now being a little more cautious heading to potions, and hoping what the boys said was just over dramatic nonsense, I entered the dark dungeons where potions were being held.  
Professor Snape, ominously came into the classroom, then moved some things around his desk. The other Gryffindors looked more worrisome than I did. Snape began to take attendance when-

BANG! The loud clunks of the dungeon door slammed closed heavily as none other than Draco Malfoy stepped in. "Sorry to barge in professor, I forgot my books." He said as he walked over to a corner table in the cold dark room.

Snape sighed in annoyance, and groaned, "fine, just get them and leave to your next class Malfoy.. TRY not to forget them next time." Snape cleared his gravelly voice and continued. "Where was I? Ah yes-" I saw out of the corner of my eye that Malfoy was grabbing his books as slow as a snail on purpose. He must've wanted to hang around to see how Snape would treat the first years.

"Amelia--" snape's voice trailed off after he said my last name. His narrow eyes widened as if surprised. He slowly stepped around his desk and walked towards me. My heart raced, I gulped thickly, practically sinking in my chair the closer he approached. _Oh Merlin what the heck did I do??_

He rested his hand on the table in front of me and leaned down to get a closer look as if sizing me up for the meat factory. Or worse. I kept my head down, occasionally glancing up at Snape's face out of curiosity before looking back to the floor. "Take your hood off," he mumbled through his thin lips as his forehead furrowed.

"S-sir, I don't think that's a good--" I stammered nervously.

"Now, Miss--" He hissed my last name as if it was poison to his lips. He moved in a certain way that blocked the excited Malfoy from my view. With his long boney fingers, he carefully peeled back my hood just enough to see for himself, but not anyone else. That was kind of him, I thought.

Blinking my thick eyelashes, Peering my dark eyes up at him with a bewildered expression. He took one look at my face and jumped back as if he saw a ghost, then adjusted himself accordingly. I pulled my hood back down to cover my face again. I thought nothing of it really, this was the normal reaction to anyone seeing my face. I saw Malfoy was just as confused as the rest of the class was, although he was more stunned than anything.

He glared at me with so much intensity as if I just murdered in his whole family and ruined his life in the same day! It startled me, but I wasn't exactly afraid. More stubborn. "Miss E-.. Amelia, what potion uses purple hyacinth?" Snape barked quickly as he hurried back behind his desk with heavy footsteps. Everyone turned to me.

"I-I believe it is used to make a giggling potion, sir.." I replied with a shaky nervous voice.

"and what about rose tea?"

"U-uh um.." I Stuttered in Thought for a moment, but it seemed far too long for Snape.

"Is it true rose tea with _lillium candidum_ is a poison?" He said with irritation in his voice. I said nothing, still thinking. "And I thought you would be smart. Ten points taken from--!"

"NO." I said with determination in my voice, though my face clearly still showed fear.

The room fell so silent that not even the chilling breezes and howls of the dungeons Could be heard. "You are wrong, professor."

Snape and Malfoy stared at me as if taken aback in astonishment. Everyone else stared at me as if I just signed my death certificate. They even scooted back in their chairs, their faces surprised with terror.  
Snape raised his eyebrow in a mix of _'go on."_ And ' _you dare question me??_ "

With a shaky sigh, I cleared my throat, looked right in Snapes eyes and said with confidence, "sir. Rose tea is for love potions. But the effects aren't known to last very long. Lilliums aren't used for potions at all. At least, not to my knowledge." I bowed my head back down obediently. The students around me stared at snape with bated breath, wordlessly asking if I was right.

Without a change in his blank scowl, he said, "ten points for Gryffindor." He growled reluctantly. Everyone sighed in relief, the students closest to me patted my back and mumbled something like ' _good job_ ', but I didn't react. Nor cared. I Was still in disbelief that I even spoke up for myself to be honest.

Malfoy ran out in a grouchy huff while Snape continued the lesson. It was a little odd though, because he seemed to be a little nicer (if you can call it that) than with the others in my class. But I tried not to think anything of it.

Afterwards, it was time for dinner. Harry and Ron told me of the 'pixie incident' in lockhart's second year class. I thought it was funny, though Hermione didn't find it amusing. I told them about what happened in potions, and they seemed astonished by it. It must've been an unusual thing, I assumed. We ate some more, talked some more, then went back to the common room.....


	4. Slimy Slugs and venomous voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post a new chapter every week. If you enjoy it, leave a comment or a kudos, or whatever :) thank you.

 

  
The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Most of the teachers (except cranky Snape) were impressed with my exceptional skills. They said I could almost beat Hermione granger! Which I was flustered And honored by the thought, but to be honest, I wasn't really trying, and I think Hermione is way better.  
Now it was the weekend. Down in the hall for breakfast, Ron told us that Harry left a note saying he was at quidditch practice. I inquired to what that was. Ron was absolutely appalled by what I just said. That was like pointing to the sun and asking what it was! Hermione just rolled her eyes and said to come with them. So I did.

We walked down the misty morning hills of the castle grounds and walked up into the high stands of the Quidditch stadium. We only had to wait a few minutes for our team to come out, but they looked so groggy and tired as if they had been up since 4 in the morning. Well, all except the tall teen captain who I just learned was Oliver wood, (Ron had explained it to me while we waited) was looking overly chipper and spry compared to the rest of his poor tired team.

I just saw the Weasley twins and Harry kick off the ground and began to fly around the field as if they were in their natural environment. Click click! I heard a strange noise coming from far up the bleachers behind me. Ron and Hermione obviously heard it too, because they turned around at the same time. With a pitiful sigh, we saw Colin creevey in one of the top bleachers, taking multiple pictures of the three boys flying around. Harry must've caught sight of Colin because he suddenly made a sharp turn in the opposite direction away of creevey.

Looking back to the ground, small figures of green and silver suddenly marched onto the field. Harry and the twins noticed and landed close by. "Oh no.." I sighed stiffly. "Slytherins."

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?!" Ron exclaimed, seething and practically flinging his marmalade-covered toast around as he waved his arms about furiously.

"Let's go find out what they want... It can't be good." Hermione said as she got up from her seat. Heading to the stairs. Ron and I followed close behind, and soon we ran to the field to where the teams were gathered.

"Oh look potter, you've got yourself a fan club!" I overheard Draco Malfoy say. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in irritation.

“What’s happening?” Ron asked Harry. “Why aren’t you playing? And what’s he doing here?” He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

“I’m the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley,” said Malfoy, smugly. “Everyone’s just been admiring the brooms my father’s bought our team.” Ron gaped, open mouthed, at the seven 2001 broomsticks in front of him.

“Good, aren’t they?” said Malfoy smoothly. “But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.” The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” said Hermione sharply. “They got in on pure talent.”

The smug look on Malfoy’s face flickered. “No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,” he spat.  
My eyes widened in utter shock, glaring at Malfoy with a furious growl. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, One of the girls (alicia) shrieked, “How dare you!”; and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, “You’ll pay for that one, Malfoy!” and pointed it furiously under Flint’s arm at Malfoy’s face. "Eat slugs!--"

"Ron no!!" I shouted, but it was too late. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron’s wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

“Ron! Ron! Are you all right?” squealed Hermione.  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.  
The Slytherin team was paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled over, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him. I covered my mouth in shock.

“We’d better get him to Hagrid’s, it’s nearest,” said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.

"Gross... I'll run ahead and warn Hagrid before you get there." I said with a determined nod as I ran ahead of the trio. I caught a glimpse of Malfoy looking at me with curiosity, but at the same time, disgust. Though he kept glancing at my hood for some reason.

“-Oooh,” I heard Colin say behind me. “Can you hold him still, Harry?" I rolled my eyes at that. Colin was like an annoying little shadow that wouldn't stop talking. Trust me, his dormitory is close by my dormitories.

“Get out of the way, Colin!” said Harry angrily. He and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest while I lead the pack. I hoped Ron was going to be okay, that was some curse!

We managed to take him to hagrid's hut, which he wished me a fine hello and unperturbedly took care of Ron, plopping him in a squishy chair by the fireplace of the one roomed cabin.   
"Better out than in,” hagrid said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. “Get ’em all up, Ron.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to do except wait for it to stop,” said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. “That’s a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand—”

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry and me. I panted fangs back sweetly as I listened quietly to the group.

“What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?” Harry asked, scratching Fang’s ears.

“Givin’ me advice on gettin’ Kelpies out of a well,” growled Hagrid, moving a half plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. “Like I don’ know. An’ bangin’ on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I’ll eat my kettle.”

Harry looked at him in surprise as if this was very uncommon indeed. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, “I think you’re being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job—”

“He was the on’y man for the job,” said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. “An’ I mean the on’y one. Gettin’ very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren’t too keen ter take it on, see. They’re startin’ ter think it’s jinxed. No one’s lasted long fer a while now. So tell me,” said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. “Who was he tryin’ ter curse?”

I smiled to myself in thought. I knew someone who'd be a great dark arts teacher... But that wasn't important right now. I quickly jumped back into the conversation.

“--it must’ve been really bad, because everyone went wild.” Harry said.

“It was bad,” said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty.

"It was awful.. That jerk!" I defended strongly. "H-he called her--!"

“Malfoy called her ‘Mudblood,’ Hagrid—” Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.

“He didn’!” he growled at Hermione.  
“He did,” i said with a nod.

Hermione spoke up, “But I don’t know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course—”

It’s about the most insulting thing he could think of,” gasped Ron, coming back up. “Mudblood’s a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born—you know, non magic parents. There are some wizards—like Malfoy’s family—who think they’re better than everyone else because they’re what people call pure blood.” He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin.

“An’ they haven’t invented a spell our Hermione can’ do,” said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

“I think It’s a disgusting thing to call someone." I mumbled softly.

“Well, I don’ blame yeh fer tryin’ ter curse him, Ron,” said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. “Bu’ maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. ’Spect Lucius Malfoy would’ve come marchin’ up ter school if yeh’d cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble.”

“Harry,” said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. “Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I’ve heard you’ve bin givin’ out signed photos. How come I haven’t got one?”

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter, giggling like crazy at the way harry's ears turned red hot. "I'm NOT signing photos!!--" he exclaimed.

Hagrid bellowed in a hearty laughter, patting Harry's back reassuringly. "I was jus' messin' wit ya, Harry!" Harry seemed a little at ease at this.

Shortly after chatting with our cheerful gamekeeper friend, it was around lunchtime. We said our goodbyes and walked back up to the castle. Thankfully Ron’s slug issue seemed to be resolving itself just fine. He wasn't vomiting slugs anymore when we got back inside to the great hall. Unfortunately Harry and Ron were stopped by professor mcgonagal outside the doors to the great hall. Hermione and I avoided them and casually walked over to our table.   
When they came back and sat down, they looked absolutely devastated. Apparently, Ron’s detention was to clean the Hogwarts trophy room with grumpy ol' filch, the caretaker of the school, loathed by every student there. -and Harry's, was to help Lockhart read his fan mail. Both are terrible, but I'd think I'd choose cleaning with filch.

Filch'll have me there all night,” said Ron heavily. “No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I’m no good at Muggle cleaning.”

"It could be much worse Ron," I assured with a light smile, "you could've been stuck with Lockhart for a few hours~" I giggled at my own little joke as I took a swig of pumpkin juice from my goblet.

“I’d swap anytime,” said Harry hollowly. “I’ve had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart’s fan mail… he’ll be a nightmare…”

**~~~~**

Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was after dinner and five minutes till eight, which for Harry meant detention. I asked him to walk me to the library which was in the same direction as lockharts office. I thought it would give him some peace for a moment before His detention started. He agreed.

"...so, Harry." I started as I turned my head to look at him. He looked agitated and looked like he didn't want to talk, but I was well known in my family to calm someone down, "what's your favorite part about Quidditch?"

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows knitted together in utter bewilderment as he turned to me, staring as if I suddenly grew three heads. At least he was distracted from going to Detention.

"I saw you fly at Quidditch practice, you are really good." I explained further. I paused as a thought quickly crossed my mind, "I'm not a potter fanatic like Colin creevey I swear!" I added quickly in a panic, worried he would think I'm a crazy fan and a stalker. "I didn't even know you were until I overheard the others talk!..." _Dammit Amy you screwed up again, I thought._ "Sorry, that's not what I meant! I'm not good at this sort of thing, I meant--"

"-I understood Amy, it's okay." He reassured with a light amused chuckle. I melodramatically sighed as relief washed over me. "Soo... Why'd you want me to walk with you?"

I smiled at his attempt to change the subject and start a new conversation. I could somehow sense he was a little more relaxed than he was a few moments ago, his unconsciously anxious clenched fists dropping to a resting state. "Because I knew the library was on the way... And I have no idea where I'm going in this place." I admitted with a laugh, "I get lost so easily. But that might be because I've never left my house."

Harry made a hum of interest, "let me guess... Overprotective parents?" He said flatly.

I shook my head, "I never knew my parents. I live with my uncle. And soon-to-be aunt, hopefully. They make a cute couple."

"Really? I never knew my parents either. Except in pictures." He replied with a sad shrug at the end of his sentence, shoving his hands in his pants pockets and dragging his feet to make the walk as slow as possible.

I scoffed softly at what he said, adjusting my hood to hide my face a little more as if I was a shy reluctant turtle in hiding. "You're very lucky. I don't have any photos of my parents. I never even knew their names.... Uncle says it's for my own good."

"I'm really not. You'd be surprised how unlucky I am when it comes to my family." He gave me a half-smile of empathy as we slowed to halt in front of lockharts door, "looks like we have more in common than we thought." He looked like he was genuinely interested and happy to talk to me. He glanced at my hood for a moment, and looked like he was about to say something, but I got to speak first first:

I nodded shortly. "good luck Harry. See you tomorrow." I said before I continued my way down the corridor. He bade me Goodnight and half-waved as I walked off, then he opened the large creaky door with heavy reluctant footsteps, disappearing into the room. (I knew what he was going to ask me. I avoided that question like the plague everytime)

  
After a little reading in the library, I was casually walking back down the hall, swinging my fairly heavy book bag over my shoulder. I shivered from the breezy fall air flooding the castle. "Wow, This castle is so drafty..." Then I froze in my tracks. I heard a noise, a voice...

A strange voice.

a voice to chill the marrow in the bravest mans bones, a voice of breathtaking, ice cold venom. "Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…

"H-hello?" I called to the air with a shaky fearful voice, trying to stand tall and swallow down my fear. "P-peeves is that you again...?" No answer. It was so quiet that all I could hear was my own quickened heart. I scanned the area around where I was, looking for any sign of what the voice could be. "Whoever you are, this isn't funny..."

Still dead silence.

Very unwilling and much too frightened to wait for an answer, I sped down the corridors and hallways all the way back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as my short little legs could carry me. There I huddled by the fireplace, making sure people were around me, just in case the voice came back. After a few safe moments I laughed at myself for acting so silly. It was probably nothing, this castle was filled with Creaks and clatters all the time! I just shrugged my crazy thoughts away and went to bed.

 


	5. Mrs. Norris and the dueling club.

October rolled in faster than I could've imagined. It was now Halloween night, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione was going to sir Nicholas' death day party tonight. I denied the polite invitation. (After all, it may have been great for Halloween, but I've been to those dungeons before. It's like the North Pole down there!)

right now I was casting the spell I've been studying in secret for a few long weeks. (Why else would I go to the library?) it was just a simple cloaking/illusion spell. Before you say anything, no I am not using it for evil, and no I'm not using it on someone else or for a friend. It's unfortunately for my own selfish needs. I was getting tired of people asking why I kept my hood up, so I've been searching for a spell (with some sneaky subtle questions for Hermione) to hide my disfigured face in plain sight. I did impressively well actually. -Well, For a first year who isn't that acquainted with magic. The downside? The spell doesn't last long.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hood was down in public for the first time in years. A pale pinkish scar that was reminiscent of a cracked mirror branched out from the middle of my cheek, trailing down my jaw and disappearing underneath my collar. My short dark Amber hair billowed out in a wave of messy wild curls that framed my face nicely. In addition, I had little pearl white freckles sprinkled across my Upper cheeks and nose like melt-free Snowflakes.  
With a shaky hand, I rested the tip of my wand under my chin and whispered the spell. My scars and freckles suddenly melted away. Finally, I looked normal for once. The cloaking spell worked and hid my violent scars well enough to pass for a normal girl. With a little proud pep in my step, i tucked some wild strands of hair that fell in front of my face behind my ear, then I went downstairs to the great hall for the Halloween celebration.

~~~~

The feast was very fun. Dumbledore announced the feast cheerfully, wearing a very silly small wizard hat adorned on his sliver head. A troupe of dancing skeletons used each other's bones as instruments and played "spooky scary skeletons" and other songs during dinner. Some of the usually grumpy (except snape) teachers seemed to enjoy the festivities as well.  
The food was exquisite as always. I barely had enough room for dessert! As Soon as I had just barely touched a spoonful of pudding to my lips, I froze. I heard something.

_“…rip… tear… kill…”_

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice I had heard down the corridor from Lockhart’s office. After thinking about it for a while, I was no longer afraid. I was much more curious about it if anything.

_“…kill… time to kill…”_

The voice was growing fainter. I was sure it was moving away. Looking around the hall, no one else seemed to be affected by it. I slowly moved out of my seat and began to nonchalantly walk out of the great hall to not arouse suspicion. As soon as I made it past the threshold, I sprinted at full speed up the stone steps, straining my ears, tracking down the voice like a hungry predator. I ran up the next flight of stairs two at a time, trying to find that blasted faint voice. My heart was pounding, excitement and fear flooded my veins. Now this is the kind of adventure I was talking about!

I strained my ears as best I could. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, I heard the voice again:

_“…I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!”_

I gasped as my eyes widened. “It’s going to kill someone!” I shouted to myself. I skidded to a halt at the last deserted passage, surprised to see Harry coming in from the opposite side, hermione and Ron panting heavily behind him. "What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed as I took some deep breaths, my lungs burning from the cold castle air.

"I heard--" Harry couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.  
“Look!”

Something was shining on the wall ahead. We all approached slowly, cautiously, squinting through the darkness. Foot high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HAIR, BEWARE.

“What’s that thing—hanging underneath?” said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.  
As we edged nearer, Harry almost slipped—there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and we inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All four of us realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker’s cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.  
For a few seconds, they didn’t move. Then Ron said, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Shouldn’t we try and help—” Harry and I began at the same time awkwardly. We looked at each other in slight confusion for a moment then ignored it. Odd, We briefly sounded like the twins.

“Trust me,” said Ron. “We don’t want to be found here.”

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told us that the feast had just ended. "Uh oh..." I said under my breath. From either end of the corridor where we stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, me and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.  
Then someone shouted through the quiet.

“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next, Mudbloods!”  
It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"I swear Malfoy--" I growled with a small lunge at him, but Harry and Hermione pulled me back by my robe sleeve and collar. Which didn't take much since I was kind of small.

"You'll what? Kill me like you did to Mrs. Norris?" He drawled enticingly as he crossed his arms matter of factly. I knew he wanted a fight, but I wasn't going to give him one. At least not that easily.

I yanked my sleeve away from Harry and took a deep breath to compose myself, "you know I didn't do this, Malfoy. And they didn't do it either!" I said defensively, nodding to Harry, hermione and Ron, my friends. I suddenly felt my scars growing back. I quickly pulled up my hood. Malfoy made a slightly confused scowl to me.

"Didn't do wha--?"  
Uh oh. I quickly hid behind the three in panic as soon as I heard Argus Filch came into view. I peeked my head up between Harry and Ron's shoulders to see what was going on. We were in so much trouble _now_...

  

Thank god we didn't get in trouble! They were mad, and filch accused Harry and me of petrifying his cat, but Dumbledore said we were innocent until proven guilty. But we were still bewildered to what happened. Days later, Harry, hermione and Ron were huddled in one of the Gryffindor common room study tables in the corner. I was sitting close by, (more like right next to ron's seat) listening to their story as we did our homework. I didn't want to charm my face today, since it requires a lot of concentration, so I just had my hood up. They explained the legend of the chamber of secrets to me, and were now discussing the clues they found in the corridor where Mrs. Norris was found and moaning myrtles bathroom.

"-but what I don't understand is, why were YOU there?" Ron interrupted. The trio abruptly turned to me, looking very suspicious. I grew pale and nervous.

"I-I saw you three hunting something and wanted to follow you..." I lied quickly. Ron and Harry weren't buying it.

"But you got to the corridor before we did! How could you have followed us?" Said harry.

"-and you just said we were 'hunting' something. We never said we were hunting anything!" Ron suddenly lowered his voice and leaned in closer, "did YOU open the chamber of secrets?! Are you Slytherins heir?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I'm not!" I Said honestly, holding my hands up in defense.

"You heard it too... Didn't you?" Harry spoke softly with a nod of understanding, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his quill.

"I-I.." I nodded admittedly, "yes. Yes I did."

"Great news Harry!" Ron clapped his hands once and animatedly said with a wave of his arms, leaning back in his chair- "You aren't crazy! Amy can hear it too!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "y-you heard the voice too?" Harry nodded shyly, I knew he didn't really want to answer, cuz it just made us feel like fools saying aloud.

"He said his first encounter was with Lockhart at detention." Ron added.

"So was mine! After I finished going to the library! ...oh dear..." My face dropped in realization.

"What?"  
  
"There's been rumors with the first years that Harry opened the chamber of secrets.. I swear I didn't say anything! Also Ginny seems rather upset about this whole deal with Mrs. Norris." I explained with a sheepish smile. The three didn't look the least bit surprised.

"That explains a lot," Harry said, "Justin finch-fletchley ran away from me the other da-"

Hermione slammed her book shut, "Who can it be, though?” she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. “Who’d want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?”

“Let’s think,” said Ron in mock puzzlement. “Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?”He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.

"If you’re talking about Malfoy—”

“Of course I am!” said Ron. “You heard him—‘You’ll be next, Mudbloods!’—come on, you’ve only got to look at his foul rat face to know it’s him—”

“Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?” said Hermione skeptically.

“Look at his family,” said Harry, closing his books, too. “The whole lot of them had been in Slytherin; he’s always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin’s descendants. His father’s definitely evil enough.”

“They could’ve had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!” said Ron. “Handing it down, father to son…”

“Well,” said Hermione cautiously, “I suppose it’s possible…”

“But how do we prove it?” Said Harry darkly.

“There might be a way..." I said slowly, looking at Hermione with a puzzling look.

She dropped her voice further with a quick glance across the room at Percy, continuing my sentence as if we had a simultaneous moment. “Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We’d be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect—”

“If, in a month or so, you two feel like explaining, you will let us know, won’t you?” said Ron irritably.

“All right,” said Hermione coldly. “What we’d need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it’s us.”

But that’s impossible,” Harry said as Ron laughed.

“No, it’s not,” said me and Hermione together. “All we’d need would be some Polyjuice Potion.

Harry and Ron looked at us both like we were crazy. Then Hermione further explained the properties of polyjuice potion.

"-my second uncle knows a lot about potions and stuff like that. We need the recipe though, because I can't remember what's in it." I added to the conversation. "I'll be glad to help. I want to stop this before it gets worse." I said in seriousness.  
They reluctantly agreed and soon, we hatched a plan...

  
This month had been pretty hectic, and we were running out of time. Harry broke his arm during the first Quidditch game of the year, and Lockhart magically deboned his arm to a rubbery noodle. To make matters worse, the chamber of secrets took another victim. Colin creevey was found petrified holding his camera. The film was burnt to a crisp. And something else came up. My uncle sent me a letter saying he was off investigating some mysterious thing with the aurors, so I couldn't go home for Christmas. But at the same time, it was alright, I didn't feel disappointed, because Harry, Ron, hermione AND now myself were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas because Malfoy was. And that seemed like the perfect time to use our nearly done polyjuice potion.   
I had just signed the list of students staying here for the holidays, and overheard some of the students say something about a dueling club. I thought it sounded interesting, so I went... And that's when things turned sour.

Three—two—one—go!” Lockhart Shouted. The duel was between Malfoy and Harry.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, “Serpensortia!”   
The end of his wand exploded. Harry looked aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

“Don’t move, Potter,” said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. “I’ll get rid of it…”

“Allow me!” shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley who was standing next to me and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

My eyes dashed toward Harry, he was moving closer to the snake as if compelled not by his own will and shouted stupidly at the snake, “Leave him alone!” And miraculously—inexplicably—the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes turned on Harry. I had a strong feeling that the snake wasn't going to hurt anyone now. I smiled up at Harry with a subtle nod as if to say "good job"

But when He looked at Justin, grinning, even I was expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful—but certainly not angry and scared.

“What do you think you’re playing at?” he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. I was very confused. All Harry did was tell the snake to back off! I heard it clear as day! Why was everyone acting so strangely?

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and I could tell Harry didn’t like it. He also seemed dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then Ron tugged on the back of his robes.

“Come on,” said Ron’s voice in his ear. “Move—come on—”  
Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione and I hurried alongside them. As we went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. I didn’t have a clue what was going on, and I knew Harry felt the same. and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him (Us) all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, “You’re a Parselmouth. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’m a what?” said Harry.

"He's a what?" I repeated as I tilted my head in Interest.

“A Parselmouth!” said Ron. “You can talk to snakes!”

So?” said Harry. “I bet loads of people here can do it.”

“Oh, no they can’t,” said Ron. “It’s not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad.”

“What’s bad?” said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. “What’s wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn’t told that snake not to attack Justin—”

“Oh, that’s what you said to it?”

“What d’you mean? You were there—you heard me—”

“I heard you speaking Parseltongue,” said Ron. “Snake language. You could have been saying anything—no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something—it was creepy, you know—”

Harry gaped at him. I strongly resisted the urge to say I could hear it too. That didn't make any sense, how could I have learned parseltongue unless... The sorting hat said I'd might be a Slytherin. Could I be the heir without knowing it?

“I spoke a different language? But—I didn’t realize—how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?” Harry asked?

Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn’t see what was so terrible. I ran upstairs in a hurry, distressed that I might Be the heir without even knowing... Just the thought that I could've done this made me upset.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Ron say before I slammed my dormitory door.

 

 

 


	6. Polyjuice potion

Another victim had been claimed a few days after. A fellow first year, Justin finch-fletchley, (who throughly believed Harry was the heir,) had just been petrified. We had to work fast to get the information out of Malfoy. Luckily the potion was nearly done on the morning of Christmas day.

"Wake up!!" Someone shouted in my ear and poked me awake. I stirred and cracked an eye open. "Hm?" I saw Hermione grabbing the clean robes I had in my trunk at the end of my four poster and began laying them at the foot of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and began to sit up, "hermione..?" I muttered groggily, "wh-what are you doing..?"

"Get up Amy! I need your help!" Hermione exclaimed sternly. "We have-- ugh... We have whizzbeeze to fizz..." She rolled her eyes in annoyance whilst I hid my snicker with my hand.

Ginny, who was staring at some black book on her bed, had no clue what Hermione was talking about, but I did. It was a silly code that meant we needed to work on the polyjuice potion so we could speak of it without anyone knowing. The code name was Rons idea, and we've been using it for a short while, but I thought it still sounded funny.  
"Meet me in the room as soon as you're dressed." Hermione stated with an impatient turn on her heels and sprint out of the room.

as I was shrugging my robes on, I glanced at a distressed-looking Ginny, who was still sitting on her bed. "Hey Ginny, are you alright?" I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and pulled away, hiding her book under her robes, and staring at me with a worrisome frantic expression I've never seen before. She looked paranoid and frightened. by what, I couldn't tell. "Ginny, what's wrong? You're acting strange and I'm worried."

She nodded her head violently, "I-I'm fine!" She said a little too quickly, which drew more suspicion.   
I raised my eyebrow at her, "are you sur-?"

"IM PERFECTLY FINE, AMELIA, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She barked at me before turning say and hugging her black book tightly. This couldn't be my friend. This couldn't be Ginny. She was acting so strange and it troubled me to pieces. But I didn't have time to tell the boys, I would just have to wait until later.

 

I was now in moaning myrtle's bathroom, drowsy from being woken up so abruptly, and still thinking about two major things that have been plastered in my mind and wouldn't go away. 1) Ginny was acting strangely for some reason, and 2) the thought that I might be the heir of Slytherin. "I-I don't think I want to do this anymore..." I blurted out to Hermione as I continuously stirred the disgusting smelling cauldron filled with grey goop.

She looked at me like i had just turned into a mean troll. "What?! but we're so close! And you were a big help with the potion and grabbing the items from Snape's cupboard." Hermione exclaimed as she smashed some more lacewing flies into the tar-like goop of a potion.

I smiled a bit from the praise, "thank you, but.. I-i don't think-"

"-What's wrong, Amy? You've been acting melancholy ever since we found out Harry is a parselmouth. You don't think Harry is the heir, do you?" She scoffed absurdly.

I bowed my head guiltily. "No.. I think..." I kept stirring with a shy half shrug, "Well, i think I am." I looked back at Hermione with a fearful frown. She just gaped at me in surprise.

"Why do you think-?"

"-Because I'm a parselmouth too, okay??" I snapped interruptedly, "I clearly heard what Harry said, and I don't even know how-... I never knew my parents, my family never talks about them, I've been hidden away in secret, I could be a pure blood Slytherin for all I know!! ...Even the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin... Hermione, I'm afraid I did this..." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

She paused. Then she smiled kindly and held my trembling hand, giving it a little reassuring squeeze, "Amelia I don't think you're the heir. I don't think you could've hurt anyone. I know it. Let's find out who really did this, then we can clear your and Harry's names. Then we'll tell the teachers so they'll never do it again, okay? You'll see. The sorting hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. Don't let us down." Hermione smiled sisterly, and gave me a quick half-hug, "keep stirring or it'll burn!" She added swiftly before going back to her reading with a soft grunt as if nothing happened. I smiled to myself and did as I was told. At least I felt a bit better now.

~~~~

An hour or two later, we went back upstairs to the common room. I stayed downstairs with Fred and George (who were wearing their ever-so-stylish sweaters with their initial on it) while Hermione went upstairs to get Harry and Ron. "How long do you think it'll take before Ron screams like a girl?" George betted.

"Hmmm I'm going with 5 minutes." Replied Fred, "and I'll bet you my Bertie Botts on it!"   
I popped up behind the couch with my arms resting on the backrest, "i bet 2 minutes, AND she wakes up Harry first~" I joined in with a playfully smirk.

"Yeah? And what are you betting with, specks~?" The twins said in unison with matching cheeky grins.  
I rolled my eyes in reply. they peeked at my mail from my uncle a few weeks ago and saw it was addressed to specks, my personal secret nickname my uncle gave me a long time ago. "I bet..." I drawled with a look of fake concentrated thought, tapping my chin, "-a chocolate frog. for each of you~" I smiled mischievously. (I stashed one in each of their and the others' stockings, so it didn't matter if I won or not)  
They looked at each other as if silently discussing, and then offered their hands at the same time. "Deal!" With both hands, I shook each of theirs, then folded my arms back on the headrest Of the couch, all three of us staring up at the small staircase leading up to the boys dormitory with looks of excited anticipation on our faces.

I glanced at the grandfather clock above the mantle. "Five... Four... Three.. Two..-" I counted down aloud, mouthing the last number when-

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!!"

I fist pumped the air victoriously with a laugh as the twins stared grumpily at me, but with a subtle hint of impressiveness in their eyes. "Nuh uh uh! It's not over yet!" They insisted as Harry and Ron came running down the stairs, immediately hopping into the comfortable squishy armchairs that are practically ALWAYS taken.

"Good morning harry~~" I grinned so innocently you would've thought a halo was hanging over my head. Fred and George grinned just as big as mine, their chins resting on each of my shoulders like an uncomfortably close and creepy family photo.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in question, then back at us like we were crazy. "Uhh.. Good morning?" Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"What the bloody hell did you guys do?" Ron said suspiciously, "oh no.. did you prank my chair!? Did I eat something I wasn't supposed to? Harry is my nose growing or something?!" Harry shook his head as Ron panicked.

"No we didn't silly." I laughed reassuringly To Relax Ron, but he still had that cautious expression on his face. "Which one of you woke up first?"   
The two raised their eyebrows in confusion and Harry honestly said that he did. Ron didn't wake up until a few minutes after. "Ha! Told you!" I poked the twins' cheeks playfully.

With heavy groans They handed me their Bertie botts box and a fudge box, (even though I was going to share them anyways) Fred patted my head and muttered good job, while George ruffled my hair childishly, I giggled welcomingly. "Good job specks~" George said as he wandered to the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Who's specks?" I heard Harry ask as he sipped his magically-appeared hot chocolate.

I blushed in embarrassment, "uh.. Well it's me.. It's my nickname my uncle gave to me..."

"How'd you get it?" Ron asked curiously as he ripped open a gift and held up an itchy sweater with a grimace of disappointment.

"Just cuz of the way I look... The reason why I wear my hood up all the time." I shrugged carelessly, very unwilling to talk about it.  
They didn't pursue it, which made me feel better, and we went right to opening the presents. The boys and (Ginny) got excited when they looked in their stockings and saw some of their favorite treats. Hermione was sort of 'meh' about the whole thing, I assume she was still thinking about the secret potion cooking downstairs, though she was happy about her presents. Harry got a toothpick from his uncle and aunt, and Ron got a book about his favorite Quidditch team.

I got everyone some cool magical transforming things I saw in Diagon alley a while ago. They all loved it! I loved my presents! I got some treacle fudge from Hagrid (Harry did too, and we put ours by the fire to soften them) and my uncle sent me a slightly cracked large shimmering gold talon that even Hermione was fascinated by! ("It looks like a dragon claw?")  
Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley must've heard about me from Ginny, because she sent me a nice maroon sweater that had a large letter "A" on it to match Harry and the Weasleys, and I couldn't have asked for better than this. And here I thought no one would ever care for me, much less enjoy having me around! *giggle*

It was nice not having so many students around in the common room. We got to play some exploding snap loudly without disturbing anyone, and No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.

  
The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led us in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid boomed more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn’t noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read “Pinhead,” kept asking us all what we were sniggering at. Not even I or Harry had cared that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remarks about our new sweaters from the Slytherin table. Because With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours’ time.

Hermione ushered Ron, Harry and me out of the hall before we even finished our third helpings of Christmas pudding to finalize our plans for the evening.  
“We still need a bit of the people you’re changing into,” said Hermione matter of factly, as though she were sending us to the supermarket for laundry detergent. “And obviously, it’ll be best if you can get something of Crabbe’s and Goyle’s; they’re Malfoys best friends, he’ll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can’t burst in on us while we’re interrogating him.  
“I’ve got it all worked out,” she went on smoothly, ignoring Harry’s and Ron’s stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. “I’ve filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they’re bound to eat them. Once they’re asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet.”  
Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.

“Hermione, I don’t think—”

“That could go seriously wrong—”

But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had. And I had a strong feeling she knew what she was doing. It was not unlike how my uncle acts when he gets a crazy idea that usually involves danger.

“The potion will be useless without Crabbe’s and Goyle’s hair,” she said sternly. “You do want to investigate Malfoy, don’t you?”

“Oh, all right, all right,” said Harry. “But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?”

“I’ve already got mine!” said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. “Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she’s gone home for Christmas—so I’ll just have to tell the Slytherins, I’ve decided to come back.”

The boys looked at me as If to ask the same, and I sheepishly half-smiled as i held up my own vial with some hair strands in it. "Good luck guys. See you back at the bathroom." I said, following close behind Hermione when she had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again.

  
Hearing the knock on the bathroom door, as Hermione stirred the cauldron, I walked over and opened it. Harry and Ron looked a little out of breath, holding two pairs of shoes that I would assume was crabbe and goyles, I beckoned them in and walked back over to help Hermione.   
“Hermione?”  
We heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shinyfaced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion. Four glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.

“Did you get them?” Hermione asked breathlessly.  
Harry showed her Goyle’s hair.

“Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry,” Hermione said, holding up a small sack. “You’ll need bigger sizes once you’re Crabbe and Goyle.”   
I passed the clothes out to Harry, Ron, and myself, the last pair of clothes being for Hermione.  
The four of us stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.  
“I’m sure I’ve done everything right,” said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. “It looks like the book says it should… once we’ve drunk it, we’ll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves.”

“Now what?” Ron whispered.

“We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs.”

Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode’s hair out of its bottle into the first glass.  
The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

“Urgh—essence of Millicent Bulstrode,” said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. “Bet it tastes disgusting.”

“Add yours, then,” said Hermione.

I sprinkled the hairs from my vial into the second one. Harry dropped Goyle’s hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe’s in the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle’s and Pansy's turned the khaki color of a booger, Crabbe’s a dark, murky brown.  
“Hang on,” said Harry as Ron me and Hermione reached for our glasses. “We’d better not all drink them in here… Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won’t fit. And Millicent Bulstrode’s no pixie.”

" good idea." I nodded In agreement, "let's take separate stalls." We went into our own stalls as I said, and holding my nose closed, I took a big gulp of the disgusting drink.

It felt so strange. My skin felt like it was boiling in hot wax, my face felt like it was being stretched, and I heard the soft cracks of my clothes tearing to make room. I quickly changed my clothes to the Slytherin robes as soon as the feeling was gone. Slowly, I stepped out of the stall and went straight to the mirror, tripping on my own shoes as I poke and prodded myself, though in the mirror it was pansy Parkinson's.  
I got her hair when she 'accidentally' knocked down my books in the hallway a few weeks ago.

"Whoa." I/pansy smiled (which was a little creepy to see). I knew I couldn't tell ANYONE about this, but if I could I KNOW I'd be skipping some grades right now!i heard the soft squeaks of the other stalls opening. Whipping my head around, I saw crabbe and goyles head straight to the mirror like I did, looking just as astonished, which was quite interesting to see. I never knew those two could even make an expression other than total dunce.

"A-Amelia?" Goyle/harry said in a deep, gruff confused voice as he looked at me with wide eyes.

I nodded, finally speaking for the first time, "the potion worked really well- OH god is that my voice?!" I grasped at my throat in surprise when my words came out in the tone of pansy Parkinson's.

This is unbelievable,” said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe’s flat nose. “Unbelievable. “

“We’d better get going,” said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle’s thick wrist. “We’ve still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…”

Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, “You don’t know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking.” He banged on Hermione’s door. “C’mon, we need to go—”

A high pitched voice answered him. “I—I don’t think I’m going to come after all. You go on without me.”

“Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode’s ugly, no one’s going to know it’s you—”

“No—really—I don’t think I’ll come. You three hurry up, you’re wasting time—”

Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.

“That looks more like Goyle,” said Ron. “That’s how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question.”

“Hermione, are you okay?” I said through the door.

“Fine—I’m fine—go on—”

Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.  
“We’ll meet you back here, all right?” he said.

Me, Harry and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off.

“Don’t swing your arms like that,” I heard Harry muttered to Ron.

“Eh?”

“Crabbe holds them sort of stiff…”

“How’s this?”

“Yeah, that’s better…”

Harry and Ron glanced at me as we walked, "don't walk like that, pansy kinda strolls like she owns the place." Harry commented as I nodded in understanding and did what he said. This felt so weird acting like someone else. The very least, pansy Parkinson!

Just when we were about to lose hope and (waste all of our time), A voice suddenly echoed behind Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in his life, We were all pleased to see him.  
“There you are,” he drawled, looking at Ron and Harry. “Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I’ve been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny.”

We followed him to The Slytherin common room. It was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high backed chairs.

“Wait here,” said Malfoy to me Harry and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. “I’ll go and get it—my father’s just sent it to me—”  
Wondering what Malfoy was going to show us, we sat down, doing our best to look at home.  
Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron’s nose. “That’ll give you a laugh,” he said.

We saw Ron’s eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry. I looked over his shoulder to read it. It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:

INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley’s resignation.  
“Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,” Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. “He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately.” Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she’d set the family ghoul on them.

“Well?” said Malfoy impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. “Don’t you think it’s funny?”

“Ha, ha,” said Harry bleakly. I forced a laugh, which came out to be an annoying cackle. Not even five minutes and I already hated the sound of my own voice. Well, Pansy's, but you get the idea.

“Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them,” said Malfoy scornfully. “You’d never know the Weasleys were pure bloods, the way they behave.”  
Ron’s—or rather, Crabbe’s—face was contorted with fury. I nudged his leg with mine, glancing a 'calm down' look to him.

“What’s up with you, Crabbe?” snapped Malfoy.

“Stomachache,” Ron grunted.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m surprised the Daily Prophet hasn’t reported all these attacks yet,” he went on thoughtfully. “I suppose Dumbledore’s trying to hush it all up. He’ll be sacked if it doesn’t stop soon. Father’s always said old Dumbledore’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never’ve let slime like that Creevey in.  
“What’s the matter with you two?”

Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake.  
“Saint Potter, the Mudbloods’ friend,” said Malfoy slowly. “He’s another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn’t go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he’s Slytherin’s heir!”

Harry and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling us it was him—but then “I wish I knew who it is,” said Malfoy petulantly. “I could help them.”

Ron’s jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn’t notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, “You must have some idea who’s behind it all…”

“You know I haven’t, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?” snapped Malfoy. “And Father won’t tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it’ll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing—last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it’s a matter of time before one of them’s killed this time… I hope it’s Granger,” he said with relish.

Ron was clenching Crabbe’s gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Harry shot him a warning look and said, “D’you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?”

“Oh, yeah… whoever it was expelled,” said Malfoy. “They’re probably still in Azkaban.”

“Azkaban?” said Harry, puzzled.

“Azkaban—the wizard prison, Goyle,” said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief.

“Honestly, if you were any slower, you’d be going backward.”   
I accidentally snorted under my breath, then gave Harry and Ron a subtle apologetic look.

"Do you have any suspicions to who?" I asked shrilly. I forced down a look of disgust and contorted my face to one of curiosity.

"No, well-... I AM curious about that first year, Amelia..." Malfoy hummed in interest. My eyes widened in surprise as my cheeks flushed. Harry noticed and stealthily kicked my foot to not give anything away.

"W-" at first I squeaked, but I cleared my throat to go back to normal, "what about her?"

"Well... She always wears that hood, like she's trying to hide something.. And she's very quiet and shy. Keeps to herself. But I've heard she's very smart for a first year. I find it odd that professor Snape seems to be a little softer towards her than the other students that aren't in our house.. I don't even know if she's a pure blood or not!" I gulped as Malfoy continued. "She... Interests me though.. I can't figure out what... Something about her... I think she could be the heir, even though she's not in Slytherin."

Harry and Ron looked at me in utter bewilderment while I sunk into my seat, embarrassment and slight irritation hinting at my face.  
Luckily Malfoy didn't seem to notice as he shifted restlessly in his chair and quickly changed the subject., “Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he’s got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?”

Harry tried to force Goyle’s dull face into a look of concern.  
“Yeah…” said Malfoy. “Luckily, they didn’t find much. Father’s got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we’ve got our own secret chamber under the drawing room floor—”  
“Ho!” said Ron.  
Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry. So did i. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening—their hour was up, Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Harry, he must be, too. Assuming I was changing too, I clasped my hands on the side of my throat in an attempt to hide my appearing scars.  
We jumped to our feet.  
“Medicine for my stomach,” Ron grunted,   
"Mine too!" I added, and without further ado, we sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, the boys hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn’t noticed anything. I felt my face changing, Pansy's long hair shrinking back to my short one. I had to hoist up his robes as I shrank; Harry seemed to do the same as we crashed up the steps into the dark entrance hall, which was full of a muffled pounding coming from the closet where they’d locked Crabbe and Goyle. Leaving their shoes outside the closet door, we sprinted up the marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

“Well, it wasn’t a complete waste of time,” Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. “I know we still haven’t found out who’s doing the attacks, but I’m going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys’ drawing room.”  
I looked at the mirror and quickly put my hood back up. I was back to normal. I saw Harry put his glasses back on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione’s stall.  
“Hermione, come out, we’ve got loads to tell you—”

"Go away!” Hermione squeaked.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. I tried to peek through the edges of the stall.

“What’s the matter?” said Ron. “You must be back to normal by now, we are—”  
But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. I had never seen her looking so happy.  
“Ooooooh, wait till you see,” she said. “It’s awful—”

We heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

“What’s up?” said Ron uncertainly. “Have you still got Millicent’s nose or something?”  
I punched his arm with a glare of 'rude!" Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.  
Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

“It was a c-cat hair!” she howled. “M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn’t supposed to be used for animal transformations!”

“Uh oh,” said Ron.

“It’s okay, Hermione,” said Harry quickly. “We’ll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…”

I looked at her with empathy, Because I knew from experience how she felt.   
It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. I shielded her face with her hood on her robes just like mine and I took her arm and helped (more like dragged) her out of the bathroom, the boys in front of us like leading guards, and Moaning Myrtle in tow, speeding us on our way with a hearty guffaw.

“Wait till everyone finds out you’ve got a tail!”


	7. Am I the heir?

Hermione was fine after several weeks. Now she looked normal and was just getting rid of the whiskers, which should be gone by tomorrow, from what Madam Pomfrey said.

I was on my way to visit, when Ginny bumped into me in the hallway. "Sorry I didn't mean to- oh! Ginny! How are you feeling-?"  
She took one look at me with a taken aback fearful expression, then just sped off in the opposite direction without a word. I thought it was really weird for her, and I was about to follow her, when I heard a loud wail from down the corridor.  
Ginny was already gone, So I decided to follow the noise out of curiosity.

Walking into moaning myrtles bathroom, I saw Ron and Harry were already here too. They must've heard the noise as well. Moaning Myrtle was crying, louder and harder than ever before (if possible). She seemed to be hiding in her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

“Who’s that?” glugged Myrtle miserably. “Come to throw something else at me?”

Harry waded across to her stall and said, “Why would I throw something at you?”

“Don’t ask me,” Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. “Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it’s funny to throw a book at me…”

“But it can’t hurt you if someone throws something at you,” said Harry, reasonably. “I mean, it’d just go right through you, wouldn’t it?”  
He had said the wrong thing. I cringed sympathetically and took a few steps back just in case.

Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, “Let’s all throw books at Myrtle, because she can’t feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!!”

“Who threw it at you, anyway?” I asked.

“I don’t know… I was just sitting in the U bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head,” said Myrtle, glaring at them. She began to cry again.

Harry picked up something on the wet floor and I saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told us it was fifty years old. I looked over his shoulder as He opened it eagerly. On the first page i could just make out the name “T.M. Riddle” in smudged ink.  
I gasped audibly, clasping my hand over my mouth. Didn't the sorting hat say i could be related to some riddle family?

“Hang on,” said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Harry’s other shoulder. “I know that name… T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago.”

“How on earth d’you know that?” said Harry in amazement.

“Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention,” said Ron resentfully. “That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you’d wiped slime off a name for an hour, you’d remember it, too.”

Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn’t the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even Auntie Mabel’s birthday, or a dentist, half past three.  
Ron didn't think it was worth the trouble, but Harry, ignoring Ron's warnings, pocketed it.

~~~~

Hermione was fur-free and dewhiskered by the next night, and Harry told us all about how he "got lost in tom riddles diary" and I mean literally. Harry said that Hagrid was the one that opened the chamber years ago. I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I told them about how strange Ginny had been acting lately, but they just shrugged it off. At least There hasn't been any more attacks, and everyone seemed to be getting on normally, (Aka, they didn't think Harry did anything anymore).  
It was now early February. Neville longbottom, Ron and Harry had just come down from his dormitory to tell Hermione, (who was reading a book about ancient runes,) and me, in the middle of my transfiguration homework, that his room had been destroyed and searched. Someone had taken riddle's diary.

Hermione looked aghast at the news.  
“But—only a Gryffindor could have stolen—nobody else knows our password—”

“Exactly,” said Harry.

"-I didn't do it!!" I blurted out desperately, "I swear I didn't!!" My face dropped to fear as the trio looked at me with bewildered expressions. I Slammed my work book shut and bolted upstairs to my dormitory.

~~~~

I ran down the halls as fast as I could, noisey staggering footsteps echoed the corridor as I tried to catch up to the trio, though right now I was more interested in Hermione. I managed to catch them just As harry left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect his Quidditch things for his match starting in a bit.

"Hermione!" I shouted as I nearly tripped, trying to slow to a stop so I wouldn't crash into a stone wall.

"Amy?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow, "what's up? You look pale-"

"-Nevermind that!" I gasped out between heavy pants, tugging on hermione's sleeve. "Hermione you need to come with me! I think I figured out something about the chamber! We need to go to the library now! I can't get the books without an older student so I need you to get them!"

Hermione saw the seriousness in my eyes and quickly turned to the boys, "I have to go! Meet you two back in the common room!" We left the stunned boys thereafter the bottom steps as we ran down to the library as quick as we could.

  
"We need to tell Harry and Ron about this!" Hermione whispered as we read through stacks and stacks of books by our side.

"I'll keep reading more about this. You go to them." I replied as I looked around the desks in the study area and saw someone left their mirror. "Perfect! here, this should  
Help!" I handed her the mirror.  
She nodded and told me to be careful. I repeated the words of caution back to her as she left with the important piece of paper in her hands.

Time flew by as I was reading my books. The loud chatter of a crowd passed by the library door, which piqued my interest and curiosity. Strange, I thought. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I knew the Quidditch matches never finished THIS early. Standing up, leaving my books, I walked out the doors to see what was going on. All the students from the game burst through the halls and crowded the front doors before breaking into their house groups.

Automatically I looked for the students that had the gryffindor patch on their robes and ran over to join them. They continued to chatter and whisper like a gaggle of gossiping old witches. I tried to ask Ginny, and Neville, and Seamus, But they still wouldn't give me an answer to what happened. The most I could hear was some kids grumbling about the match being canceled. Hopefully I'd find out soon enough... My biggest concern was hoping that Hermione was alright, and she found the boys okay.

“...-ou will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities.”

The Gryffindors packed in the common room listening to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, “I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward.”  
She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

I looked around the room and spotted Harry and Ron I'm the corner. I walked over to them immediately. "Guys I need to tell you something important!--" I saw their grim faces and stopped my sentence, "-What happened? Where's Hermione?" Ron turned a cold shoulder. Harry kept his lips tight. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and worry. Something bad had happened. I could feel it in my stomach.

"Wouldn't you like to know... Since you probably sent her to her death!" Ron snapped darkly as he crossed his arms in a huff.

I looked to Harry for answers. His gaze was a bit softer, as if he knew I genuinely had no clue what was going on. " Ron, she isn't dead.. only petrified. Amy couldn't have done this." Harry tried to reason.

"D-did.. Did what?.. What did I do?" I stammered worriedly. My chest tightened as if I had a boa constrictor around me.

"You know bloody well what you did!" Ron shouted so loudly that some nearby students glanced over at us with listening ears. "Hermione Is petrified and YOU were the last one to be with her! You thought she's too smart, so you wanted to get rid of the competition!" Ron shot up and pointed the finger at me. I took a few steps back as I shook my head desperately. All eyes were on me.

"-Ron, stop--" Harry tried to calm Ron down.

"-I won't Harry! We don't even know anything about this girl! She follows us along like a puppy and we just accepted it?!" Ron whipped his head towards Harry.

"P-p-please Ron... I swear I didn't-" my voice cracked. so did my heart.

"-you heard Malfoy! She wears her hood all the time, she doesn't talk about family or friends, she could be the heir all the time! After all, she Could've gotten to Mrs. Norris first! And she didn't like Colin creevey either!" Gasps could be heard from the crowd.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own friends against me. And to make matters worse, I heard the people around me were ganging up on me too, agreeing with Ron. "Yeah, why does she act so mysterious all the time?"

I bet she's hiding you-know-who under her hood like professor quirrel last year..."

"Maybe she IS the heir of slytherin come to kill us all!"

"I saw Snape treat her nicely! She must be friends with him!"

I heard them mutter around me.

I felt someone yank my hood down to reveal my face. I gasped and covered my face quickly, looking behind for a moment to see it was lee Jordan who did it. With a heavy, trembling sigh, I bravely lifted up my face to reveal an elongated dark red zigzagged scar starting at the middle of my left cheek and disappearing down into my collar. My cheeks were also sprinkled with small bright white freckles across the bridge of my nose, which stood out in comparison to my slightly tanned skin. Other than that, I looked like a normal girl... Except to myself.

When I scanned around the room, I saw everyone looking at me like I was going to spit acid any moment. Some had fear drenched over their faces, some surprised, and some anger. I gave a hurt, fearful look to Harry and Ron.

"Go ahead.. Laugh. Make fun of me.. Call me a monster..." I couldn't hold down the loud cracks in my voice, "ridicule is normal for me... My uncle said its a birthmark from when I was born.." I told the small audience as I tapped my neck. "... He said it was a symbol of strength, and bravery... And love. But it doesn't feel that way. Not to me." I stood tall and confident, though my insides wanted to collapse in a heap and cry my eyes out.  
"Since you are ALL so curious..." I continued with a wave of my arms to the group as I spun in a quick full circle. I saw the kids closest flinched a bit, "I was forced to hide my whole life. Much like you, Harry-- Uncle said it was to protect me, but I know the real reason he was trying to hide... He's ashamed of me. That's why he locked me away.." I sniffled softly, but swallowed down the urge to cry.

"I'm a monster with this mark. That's why I always wore my hood up. I don't talk about my family because I don't have any. My mother died during childbirth my uncle said, and he's always too upset to talk about what happened to my father. I'm all alone..." I glanced at Harry. He had pity and empathy in his eyes. He just now realized how I felt. "I didn't petrify anyone. I gave Hermione that mirror to protect her! I was trying to HELP you! I was trying to tell you what we found, but you keep ignoring me! if you all believe I did it, I'll turn myself in." I turned my hood up in a sharp grunt and made a quick disappointed glare at Ron and Harry who were already looking quite guilty. "At least I don't blame my friends." I mumbled so the two could hear me, before I stepped through the portrait door with my head held high, like a true Gryffindor.

_The group went back to their activities and conversations, though a bit quieter as if shamed and guilted by what just happened. "That was too far, Ron." Harry mumbled discreetly.  
"Yeah I know... Let's go stop her before she gets expelled. She would've done the same for us.." Ron and Harry made sad looks to each other, then walked upstairs to continue their plans._

  
Marching down the castle halls with a purpose, I walked to mcgonagal, told her that I was the heir, (to her utter disbelief) and left me in dumbledore's office. It was a nice cluttered sort of office but nice. No one seemed to be here. "Hello? Professor?" I called to the air. Suddenly a vibrant red bird flew into the room. I jumped as it landed on my shoulder. "P-pretty bird, nice birdy... Please don't be one of those creatures that can eat me." I chuckled nervously as I stroked the flaming red bird's feathers kindly.

"Fawkes seems to take a liking to you," Said dumbledore with a kind smile as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I like him. He's beautiful. What kind of bird is he?" I asked curiously as Fawkes cooed and nipped at my cheek affectionately.

"He's a Phoenix. Just reborn too." He chuckled fatherly as he began to head to the door.

"What? Wait!" I gently set Fawkes on his perch and ran after dumbledore, following him quickly. "Where are you going?" 

"I have an important meeting to attend to. What are you doing at this time of night anyways, Amelia?" He asked as we reached the front door of the castle.

I saw Malfoys father and this short large man with a nice coat and looking very proper and important, like Percy does whenever he walks around the common room, were waiting at the door, both looking very impatient.

"Umm... Sir, can we talk really quickly? It won't take long." I said in a soft, hushed tone, glancing suspiciously at the two men behind Dumbledore when he stopped walking.

He turned towards the men I was looking at and said in a soft voice, "go along to hagrid's hut. I promise I won't be long." He nodded politely.

Mr. Malfoy scowled and walked off down the front steps. The important looking man nodded in agreement and followed Malfoy, as well as trying to start a conversation with him as his voice began to get softer the further they went.  
Dumbledore turned to me and smiled kindly. "What is it Amelia?"

I cleared my throat nervously, "u-um... Well.. Headmaster, I think-... I think I'M the one who opened the chamber of secrets." I answered shyly.

"You think?" He asked as he stroked his beard in thought, "or you KNOW, Amelia?"

"Well... I don't think I could've done it.. But everything seems to point to me."  
I spoke slowly, careful with my words so I wouldn't spill the secrets of the polyjuice potion, and the dangerous sneaking around and detective work with the trio, otherwise uncle wouldn't let me out of the house ever again.

"Oh?" He began, "well.. Do you know where the chamber is?" I shook my head.  
"Do you hate muggle-borns?" I shook my head frantically with a look of shock.  
"You think you are the heir, because of the marks on your face. Am I correct?"  
My eyes widened in utter surprise. How did he know??

He chuckled at my stunned expression, "I don't think you are the heir. This is about miss granger, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, "yes sir.."

"I see. Don't take your friend's words to heart. They are hurting just as much as you. And those scars... They do not define who are. Your choices do. I also believe you will find that help will always come to those who ask for it.” He made a quick, secretive wink to me before bidding me Goodnight and walking down the front steps out into the night.

I was Confused by what Dumbledore said, though I didn't think much of it at the time, I was more stunned that he didn't expel me. I took a stealthy stroll around the outdoor corridors with the archway above me when, after a short time, I heard a loud bang and clunks of a car engine. Running toward the sound of the noise, but still hidden so I wouldn't be caught, from a distance near the forbidden forest, I saw Harry, Ron, and hagrid's boarhound fang, jumping out of a living, beat up, Ford Anglia before the car drove off back into the forest.

"What is going on?" I asked myself in a whisper as I leaned further out behind one of the large hog statues in the front of the castle to peer out more. From the distant opposite end of hagrid's hut, I saw Hagrid, dumbledore, and those two suspicious men Dumbledore was with, exiting the hut.

A few minutes after I saw Harry and Ron exit the hut as well, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. I scrunched my eyebrows in bewilderment. After a moment of staring at nothing, I slowly began to step out from my hiding place and headed back to the gryffindor common room... When I heard a noise.

"OW!--"  
"-Shh be quiet!"

I looked around, but Saw nothing. I kept walking, still thinking about that voice I heard. Wait! it was two voices! But I saw nothing? and it definitely didn't sound like that creepy voice I heard a while ago. They sounded... Human.

I Quietly opened the portrait door and stepped in, making sure no one was there to see me as I rushed up to my dormitory door. Though I paused when I heard the same two voices from a few minutes ago. Stealthily peering out from behind the banister, I saw Harry and Ron magically appear out of thin air as they entered the portrait hole. Harry was holding some silky fabric in his hands. I gasped quietly, "the invisibility cloak! It's real!" I hissed to myself in excitement. They didn't seem to notice me, so, of course I stayed still and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"-Didn't you hear Aragog? Hagrid didn't open the chamber of secrets, and Aragog WASN'T the monster in that chamber fifty years ago!" I heard Harry whisper.  
Then there was a long pregnant pause.

“Ron—that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom,” said Harry. “What if she never left the bathroom? What if she’s still there?”

“You don’t think—not Moaning Myrtle?”

"Of course!" I gasped again and ran into my dormitory as quietly as I could.


	8. The chamber of secrets

  
I let my group of Gryffindors go a bit a ways from me since I knew we were getting nearer to the corridor where moaning myrtles bathroom was on our way to our next class. I haven't seen Ginny all day, and it wasn't like her. I tried to ask around, but they haven't seen her either. I hoped she wasn't sick, but I couldn't dwell on this since I had a very limited window of time right now. Making sure no one was looking in my direction, I bolted for myrtles bathroom. halfway through the door, Out of the corner of my eye, to my horror, I found something else written on that wall where Mrs. Norris was first attacked.

Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"

It chilled my bones as I realized who it was. One of My best friends, Ginny Weasley, had been taken. With a shaky ragged breath and determination filling my veins, I entered the bathroom and took out my wand in preparation for what I was going to do. No one ever said a girl couldn't rescue the damsel, even if it was just a close friend, a hero saves anyone, no matter the cost. Though I had to admit I was a little scared.

Marching up to Myrtle, who was crying her eyes out, as usual, I opened my mouth to say something when-

BANG! Along with hearing footsteps, I whipped around to see Harry, Ron and-- Lockhart?

"What are you doing here?!" I groaned in frustration.

"We just found out about Ginny, Lockhart's a fake, and we know where the chamber of secrets is!" Harry replied quickly as they approached me.

"And you know the monster is a Bass-?"

"Yes yes, we know all that. We're sorry for not listening to you Amy." Ron interjected.

I crossed my arms with a glare, "well if you two hadn't accused me and we worked together, we would've been here before Ginny got kidnapped!" I shouted.

"It wasn't our fault! We thought you didn't like Hermione and you-" Harry argued.

I poked Harry's chest grumpily, "you still think I'm the heir, don't you?!"

"I didn't say that! I only said-!"

"Suuuure you did~~" I hummed sarcastically.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"GUYS!! You sound like my brothers! Now make a truce, let's all work together and FIND! MY! SISTER!!!" Ron shouted louder than myrtles wails. Harry and I shook hands civilly before I stuck my tongue out at him quickly, turning our attention back to Myrtle.

"What do you want this time?" She asked.

"To ask you how you died," said Harry.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language. Anyway, I knew it was a boy speaking, So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and then—" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" I said.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. Over there, by that sink..." She looked dreamily at Harry before pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.

It looked like an ordinary sink. We examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. "Wait! Here!" I said once I saw it. scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as I tried to turn it.

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"But—" Harry stared hard at the tiny engraving, concentrating on some thought that I would assume trying to imagine the tiny snake was real."Open up," he said.

I couldn't tell if he was speaking parseltongue or not, so We both had to look at Ron, who shook his head.

"English," he said.

Harry looked back at the snake, his head moving slightly side to side as he said,

"Open up," he said.

a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

I wasn't going to change my mind. "I'm going to go down there." Harry and I said at the same time, glancing at each other with a puzzled look.

I couldn't NOT go, not now when we had found the entrance to the Chamber, hoping as much as my heart could take on the thin chance Ginny was alive.

"Me too," said Ron.

There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just—"

He put his hand on the doorknob, but Ron and Harry pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first," Ron snarled.

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.

"Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"

I stepped aside and animatedly gestured for Lockhart to slide first.

Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think—" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Harry followed quickly. I lowered myself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. I could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as ours, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and I knew that I was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind me I could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves.

the pipe suddenly leveled out, and we shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Harry and I stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.

We froze, watching, when I spotted the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," Ron breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing, my heart beating so fast it hurt as I watched him.

"Lumos," I whispered under my breath, the tip of my wand brightening into a white light like an instant torch.

The light slid over a gigantic snakeskin, a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

There was a sudden movement behind us. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet—then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

Harry jumped forward, but too late—Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, children!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body—say goodbye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. I grabbed the first person I could make out and ran, slipping over the coils of snakeskin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, I was standing with Harry, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" I yelled with Harry as he shouted, "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay—this git's not, though—he got blasted by the wand—"

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through—it'll take ages..."

We looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it.

There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. We were wasting time. "Harry we have to go! Ginny's already been in the Chamber for hours." I tugged on Harry's robe and nodded to the dark tunnel behind us.

He nodded in agreement. "Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour..."

There was a very pregnant pause.

"I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can—can get back through. And, Harry—"

"See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.

And we set off past the giant snakeskin.

Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in my body was tingling unpleasantly. I wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what I'd find when it did. I could sense Harry felt the same.

And then, at last, as we crept around yet another bend, we saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

We approached. We looked at each other knowingly. I could guess what we had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker as we Looked back at the wall. "Open," we said together, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight and shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

We were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. My heart beating very fast, We stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?

Harry pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. I stayed close behind, watching his back. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following us. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, I thought I saw one stir.

Then, as we drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

We had to crane our necks to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkey-like, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the stone floor, and right beside it, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming red hair.

"Ginny!" We muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to our knees as I shoved my wand in my pocket.

"Ginny—don't be dead—please don't be dead—" I heard Harry say as He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be—

I was on the other side of Ginny and I held her upper half up in my arms, shaking her as I mumbled desperately, "Ginny please wake up, please!" Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side. I flashed a worried look to Harry who returned the look, neither of us knew what to do. Harry held her tightly as I continued to poke her awake. "Ginny, please wake up for us, please!!"

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees. As I quickly looked up. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though We were looking at him through a misted window.

"Tom—Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. He must be the one Harry talked about in that diary He found.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately.

"She's not—s-she's not—?" I stammered worriedly, my voice cracking as my eyes welled with tears, looking down at Ginny.

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

I saw Harry stared at him. Harry said that Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly, asking the question I was thinking.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment... Please, help me."

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor and bent to pick up his wand again. I tried to get the other half of Ginny, but I became unbalanced due to Harry stopping to look for his wand which had gone.

"Did you see—?"

I shook my head honestly. He looked up. Riddle was still watching him—twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes—"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer. I dropped back onto my knees and kept her head on my lap, hugging her shoulders protectively like a mother lioness to her cubs.

"What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it—"

Riddle's smile broadened.

"You won't be needing it," he said.

Harry stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be—?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later—"

"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

Harry kept staring at him. There was something very wrong here. My instincts were telling me to run, that this ghost, memory, whatever the hell he was, was really bad. But I couldn't just abandon my friends.

"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes—how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how"—Riddle's eyes glinted—"how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..."

I knew it! I resisted the strong urge to tell Harry 'I told you so' and just listened. At the same time, I felt guilty, because why didn't Ginny tell me any of this? I felt this was my fault. "I'm sorry Ginny... I should've been your diary... I shouldn't have ignored you... I'm so sorry." I whispered to the lifeless body in my arms.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her..."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat.

I mentally facepalmed to myself. Now the puzzle was coming together in my mind. It all made sense now, and I also mentally cursed myself for not guessing it sooner.

"No," Harry whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries... far more interesting, they became... Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, "I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

I saw Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet..."

"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. I could see Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history. " His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust—"

"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but—"

Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains or the power!

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed... Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," I shouted, my teeth gritted furiously.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again—"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been—you."

Wait, what?? Why him? I thought. We both stared at riddle.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue... So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. there isn't much life left in her... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent—managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time!"

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter..."

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry—I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

I swore under my breath as I stared at riddle with wide eyes. I couldn't believe Voldemort was right in front of me. I've been too stunned to speak this whole time. I could tell Harry was about to explode, that he was about to say something, But then, At last, I forced myself to speak.

"You're not," I said, my quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle. The two stared at me.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," I said, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days—" The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"-He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted, adding to my words. That gave both of us a little bit of strength, I could feel it.

Riddle opened his mouth but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird song to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Us. It swooped down and sat on Harry's shoulder As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix," said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently

"Fawkes! I wonder where you went~" I smiled weakly as he nipped my cheek affectionately. He tugged at the edge of my robes as if trying to tell me something. Curious, I followed where he was pulling and saw a ragged looking sorting hat in my robe pocket. "How did that get--?" I pulled it out and put it on the ground as if Fawkes asked me. I looked at the beautiful bird in bewilderment.

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet beside me.

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird, a stupid little girl, and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer. Neither did I, though I was steaming with rage. I am not a stupid little girl...

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice—in your past, in my future—we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul—"

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike... But after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

I had a flash of thought cross my brain that I was very similar to these two. But I didn't want to live like a villain. Like Voldemort. I carefully placed Ginny down on the floor and stood up, walking over beside Harry with a subtle reassuring smile to let him know that he wasn't alone.

Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes, me and the Sorting Hat, then walked away.

Taking Harry's hand and squeezing reassuringly, we watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed—but We understood what he was saying...

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, We saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed us away until we hit the dark Chamber wall. I hoped it was the wall because my eyes were shut. I felt the flap of Fawkes wings brush my cheek as he took off.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. I felt it shudder —I knew what was happening, I could sense it, I could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then we heard Riddle's hissing voice:

"Kill him."

The basilisk was moving toward us; I could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, I felt Harry pulling me to run blindly. I heard Voldemort was laughing...

Harry tripped. He fell hard and pulled me down onto the stone with him. the serpent was barely a few feet from us, I could hear it coming.


	9. Triumph and going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! :D want more? Comment below!

  
Waiting for fangs to sink through my body I heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars. I couldn't help it. I opened my eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As I trembled, ready to close my eyes if it turned, I saw what had distracted the snake.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers.

Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing us, and before we could shut our eyes, it turned—I looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the Phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" I Heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.

Jumping in front of Harry protectively, I yelled, "EXPELLI-- Ow!"

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. I flew across the room and landed with a hard thud and a cry of pain.

I looked just in time to see Harry had ducked. "Run Harry run!!" I shouted at him, my voice echoing through the chamber.

Harry looked at me with a terrified expression then bolted in the opposite direction down one of the large tunnels. The basilisk slid across the room after him. With an exasperated sigh, I slowly stood up, my heart pounding out of my chest so hard that my ears throbbed in time with the beat. I wiped off some dust on My torn robes, noticing that I was bleeding in some spots, but I didn't care right now.

Adrenaline-fueled my veins so much that I couldn't feel pain, nor could I focus on anything else besides saving my friends. I looked around for my wand, but I couldn't find it.

I looked up to see Voldemort had it in his hands, waving it idly as he did with Harry's, a wicked smile curved on his face.

"Give it back, NOW." I sighed in annoyance, holding out my hand demandingly.

"You look familiar..." He hummed with a toying smirk as he circled me like a patient vulture, his eyes darting to my exposed face. My hood must've fallen down when I flew back. But I didn't care at this moment. I wasn't going to back down. "I've killed many families, so I wouldn't be surprised to see someone I knew."

"I'm not afraid of you, Voldemort. I never have been, and I never will." I stood tall and determined. Most of my words were just instinctual brave talk, (or stupidity) but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Brave big words for such a little girl~" he tilted my chin up with his finger to admire my scar, but I pulled away in disgust, my skin crawled just by looking at him. "I can FEEL your fear, girl. I can FEEL your hatred. You would do well by my side. As a powerful dark witch. And soon, I will be whole, then I can teach you." He said thoughtfully. I shuddered at the mere mention of it.

Glancing at Ginny on the floor, then the tunnel where Harry went down, I slowly raised my furious newfound confident eyes up at riddle and said, "you don't know me well enough, then."

Grabbing a large rock, I sprinted down the chamber floor and stopped at the front of the large tunnel. I locked my eyes on the basilisk and threw the rock at it. "Hey ugly!" I hissed in Parseltongue. The snake snapped his growling head to me. "Leave Harry alone!! Come and get some fresh meat! Cmon ya foul ugly, slimy gi-...! UH OH." The serpent slithered right above me in a Matter of seconds. Fearing for my life as acid drool nearly nicked me, I did what anyone else would in this situation...

I RAN LIKE HELL.

Running practically everywhere in the chamber, dodging the blind basilisks snaps of his tail, or bites of his powerful jaws, I saw something glittering in the sorting hat when I ran past it. When the basilisk lunged blindly and hit the back wall, I saw Harry and yelled at the top of my lungs, "THE SORTING HAT HARRY!! LOOK IN THE-- Whoa!" I jumped sideways from a near miss of the basilisks jaws.

Help me-- someone help me-- please please please- by merlins beard I'm gonna die!-- I shouted internally as I backed into the chamber wall, cornered by the coiled giant serpent who was preparing to attack.

I could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous...

I covered my eyes quickly in anticipation of the bite, knowing I was going to be killed instantaneously...

But it never came.

Confused and somewhat surprised, I opened my eyes to see what happened. The basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor. Harry held a beautiful silver, Jewel encrusted sword in one hand, and just yanked out a giant venomous fang out of the other.

I rushed to his side quickly, holding onto him as he collapsed dizzily beside Ginny.

I saw a huge gash in his bleeding arm, "Harry--... No. No no no I WON'T let you die!" I cried fearfully, seeing the pain in his face. I kneeled by his side, terrified and internally panicking because I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't lose BOTH of them. Not now.

"Amy... It's too late..." He gasped as he faded in and out of consciousness.

I knew it was too late. I Just didn't want to admit the truth. Fawkes flew over to us and landed gracefully in front of Harry. I watched the Phoenix carefully.

"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes..."

the bird laid its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him.

Footsteps echoed near me and I looked up to see riddle standing in front of us.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

He was right. Fawkes was crying. I was so close to crying, but I forced myself not to. I wouldn't let Voldemort beat me.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

Harry gave his head a little shake, looking down at Fawkes, who still was resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound—except that there was no wound. Wait-- what? No wound? I was shocked. Then I realized, Phoenix Tears has--

"--healing powers... I forgot..." Harry mumbled.

Riddle, still holding Harry and my wand, looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter... you and me..."

Riddle raised the wand.

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap—the diary.

For a split second, the three of us stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering as though I knew what He was thinking, Harry and I seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and together, plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over our hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then—

He had gone. Our wands had fallen to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Shaking all over, I slowly stood up and helped Harry up. Without a word between us, I gathered my wand, handed him his wand and the Sorting Hat, while with a huge tug, he retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. We hurried toward her as she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over me in my tattered uniform and bruised face, to Harry in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry, Amy—oh, Harry—I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy—it was me, Harry—but I—I s-swear I d-didn't mean to—R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over—and—how did you kill that—that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary—"

"We know," I reassured.

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here—"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet.

"I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and—w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

"Let's just focus on getting back up to the castle, alright?" I said as I half hugged her on one side, then nearly tripped on my hurt leg, the two catching me before I fell. "Thanks, guys." I half smiled and hobbled forward back into the tunnel where Fawkes was waiting for us. Harry and I urged Ginny forward, while they stayed close by my side to help me if I was going to fall again, hearing the stone doors close behind us with a soft hiss.

After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached My ears.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! We've got her!"

I heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and we turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How—what—where did that bird come from?" Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny. Harry and Ron had to help me get through from the sprained leg. Or broken. I couldn't tell at the moment, I just wanted to get out of here.

"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself.

"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever. I wrapped an arm around Ginny in an attempt to comfort her, which didn't seem to be working very much.

"But—"

"Later," Harry said shortly. I knew he didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.

~~~

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. I could hear Lockhart dangling below me, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The chill air was whipping through My hair, and before I stopped enjoying the ride, it was over —all five of us were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at us.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Oh, well... I'd just been thinking... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver. I raised an interested eyebrow at her.

"Urgh!" said Ron as we left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face. I glared at Ron like an overprotective sister.

"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny and me. Harry pointed.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. We strode after him, and moments later, found ourselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

We all explained what happened, (luckily we weren't expelled) then Dumbledore sent us all to the hospital wing while I waited outside Dumbledore's office.

He wanted to speak to Harry alone and then wished to speak to me alone as well.

"Heh. I get it now. 'Griffin-door'. I chuckled to myself while looking down at the staircase entrance to Dumbledore's office.

I heard the door open. Lucius Malfoy stormed out furiously, like a tantrum-throwing spoiled toddler who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas. I was somewhat confused to why he was THIS angry, then I saw someone else step out. It was a little joyous house elf, who I assumed to be dobby, the one who nearly killed Harry a few times during this term. I barely noticed him at first when he clung to Malfoy's side like glue as they entered, but now I saw him clearly without Malfoys looming shadow.

"Look, miss Amelia!" He whispered to me excitedly, opening riddle's ink-blackened diary to reveal--... Harry's sock?

"Master has presented Dobby with a sock!" He said, a little too loudly. mr. Malfoy spun on his heel back at dobby.

What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby, is, free!" Dobby said in disbelief, holding up the smelly sock like it was the greatest treasure in the world.

Harry stepped out of the office, smiling at dobby, then he winked at me, slightly pulling up his pants to show one of his socks were missing. I smiled back.

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged at Harry. But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, But Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes.

I carefully stood up from my seat with a soft wince of pain, then my face relaxed and I looked at Harry with a warm, relieved smile. "Thank you. For saving my life. And Ginny's, of course."

"Least I could do. For both of you," said Harry, grinning. "Though I really should be thanking YOU for saving my life. I couldn't have done it without you." He added with a big hug.

"See you at the feast, Harry!" I Pulled away as Dumbledore called for me, and I could hear behind as Harry asked dobby for a favor.

"Anything sir." Said dobby thoughtfully.

"NEVER try to save my life again."

"Farewell Harry p-..."

I laughed silently as the door magically closed behind me. I've never been here before. It was amazing, slightly cluttered with a bunch of books, whirligiggers, and other enchanting things, but I imagine all genius's rooms are. I sat down in a surprisingly comfortable leather chair in front of Dumbledore's desk as he crossed to one of the chairs by the fire. I felt unaccountably nervous.

"First of all, Amelia, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must've shown real bravery down in the chamber. Distracting a basilisk and nearly sacrificing yourself to save your friends~?"

"How--?" I began nervously, my body tensing up, but Dumbledore cleared it up for me.

"Harry told me." He chuckled calmly.

"Oh." I relaxed back in my seat.

"You don't have to wear that, Amelia." He eyed my shielding hood knowingly. "Our scars makes us human. There's no shame in it."

Very Confused to how he knew, I slowly lowered it to reveal my messy curls and cut up face that Ive always been self-conscious about.

He offered me some hot chocolate but I shook my head politely, "no thank you." Something that was making me impatient came tumbling out of my mouth, "sir," he looked at me. "I'm sorry for being abrupt, but W-why am I here? Am I in trouble, sir?" I asked worriedly as I gnawed at my bottom lip.

He let out a wholehearted laugh and shook his head, "goodness, just as impatient as your mother, and as strong-willed as your father!"

I froze with wide eyes of shock. It felt like I just got hit in the chest by a defense charm in the dueling club. "Y-you... You knew my parents?"

"Of course! They went to school here." Said Dumbledore as he leaned back in his chair with a creak, "but, your uncle never told you that... Did he?" His eyes twinkled again.

"He...he never told me anything about them," I replied slowly. I stared distantly in thought.

"Ah, well that was a wise choice. It's best that you not know."

I felt like I was on a roller coaster of emotions. My heart peaked with excitement to learn about my family, then it just plummeted to the ground once he denied me. "What?! No! You have to tell me please!" I begged frantically.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, but the time will come when you are older. You aren't ready for so much information." He replied calmly.

I sighed disappointedly as I thought for a moment. There was a short pause. Then, I spoke in a soft flat voice, choosing my words carefully. "Just tell me one thing..." He hummed in reply. "Voldemort wanted me to join him. He said I looked familiar. Why? My parents weren't-... With him, were they?"

He looked surprised when I said the dark lord's name. Everyone feared his name, but not me. Uncle told me that the fear of a name only increases the fear itself. And I wasn't afraid. "No, no they weren't... But they were one of the many poor souls who fell victim to Voldemort's bloodlust." He said thoughtfully as if lost in a memory, "he didn't say where he recognized you, did he?"

"No, only that I looked familiar to him." I shook my head, "but it was strange... I felt... Well, connected to him somehow. I felt the same with Harry as well. It was like I could sense riddle's ferocity, but I could also sense when Harry was in danger and crying for help. But he didn't say a word."

He nodded in understanding, but it felt like he knew more than what he was telling me. "Riddle was a memory after all. He might've planted a seed in your mind like he did with young Ginny. And with Harry, well... Our instincts are more powerful when the ones we care for are In danger." He smiles with a sly wink.

"But--..." I was still a little dazed from the adrenaline rush caused by earlier, so I was s little foggy in what I was trying to say. "Professor, how can I be sure that I'm not like riddle? I can speak Parseltongue, the sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin before he changed his mind... Everyone, including myself, thought I was the heir of Slytherin!"

"The sorting hat Put you in Gryffindor for a reason," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Amelia. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue—resourcefulness—determination—a certain disregard for rules," he added, his mustache quivering again. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor," I said in a defeated voice, "because I asked it to.."

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Amelia, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." I sat motionless in my chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Amelia, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."

Dumbledore reached across to His desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to me. I turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then I saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

Godric Gryffindor

"Only a true Gryffindor could have summoned that out of the hat," said Dumbledore simply.

There was a slight pause between us.

He chuckled then suddenly changed the subject, "I have heard you are just as a smart as Miss Granger, are you not?" I nodded slowly, unsure on where he was going with this.

"Professor Flitwick says you are a fast learner at charms, and Professor McGonagall told me you were ahead of most of the other students in your class. I am very impressed, considering I used to be a transfiguration teacher here as well." He beamed proudly. "Even professor Snape had good things to say. Learning potions above your grade level~?" He smirked secretively as my face grew pale. Did he know about the polyjuice?! I was expelled for sure, and then uncle won't ever let me leave the house again, and--

"-- I was thinking, for your excellent skills and bravery and since you are a little bit older than your peers, what if I let you jump a year as a reward?"

My jaw dropped to the floor cartoonishly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After everything I've done... "S-sir, I couldn't possibly accept-!!"

"I insist! I have already talked about it with my fellow teachers. I'm sure you will fit better there. If you are willing." He said with a kind nod. I could tell in his wise old eyes that he KNEW I would be better in another year. I was too flustered, flabbergasted, extremely shocked to even answer. My mouth just hung open as if trying to force words out but nothing came.

For a minute, neither of us spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in the desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink. "Think about it. Then tell me when you decide. But for now, What you need, Amelia is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban—we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

I smiled with a nod, "I have an idea on who..." I mumbled to myself with a wide mischievous grin. I got up and crossed to the door.

I had been to a few Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. I didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward Harry, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" (And then, of course, Hermione scolding me for avoiding telling the boys want we found, right after a bone-crushing hug) or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting Harry and myself, or Hagrid turning up at half-past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle (that was pretty funny), or Harrys and Ron's points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat ("Oh, no!" said Hermione), or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me." I giggled at that.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences—Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Myself Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to ourselves. No longer fearing my scars, I had my hood down for once, which my friends complimented me about it. We made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. We played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it. I was proud of him.

We were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something. "Ginny—what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well—Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head. "What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was—you know—attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"I knew it!" I mumbled under my breath proudly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to me, Ron and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it thrice, tearing the parchment in three, and handing it to us. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer—he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to..."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as we got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious..."

"Well we're proud of you, Harry. I've got to go. See you next year! Hopefully sooner than that!" I giggled and hugged the three of them and Ginny. they waved me off before I ran into the crowd to the back wall.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed as I tackle hugged my uncle.

"Whoa!" He chuckled in surprise, "I'm assuming you had a good year? And you're not wearing your hood either." He smiled kindly as he stroked my fluffy locks.

"Oh, it was utterly bonkers! There's so much to tell you! And guess what? I made some friends!" I practically hopped up and down in excitement, taking his hand and grabbing my trunk with the other as we walked through the crowd. Uncle seemed interested, though he looked pretty tired. Like he just fought an army of vampires or something!

"Oh, and one more thing," I said with a big grin, as we walked back together through the gateway to the Muggle world.

"And what's that, specks?~"

"They're looking for a new defense against the dark arts teacher. Would YOU be interested... uncle moony~?"

End.

 


End file.
